


Sentimental Objects

by Malin_Pedersen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Death, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, SMUT!, births, cheeky Loki, fluff first and explicit later, teenage years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malin_Pedersen/pseuds/Malin_Pedersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki claims he is without sentiment but this wasn't always the case. Trinkets have telling tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello there folks :)**

**This is my first ever Explict rated plus my first foray into the Thor/Avengers scene but after reading so much of the lovely stuff on here I couldn't resist!**

**This story follows Loki and my OC in a kind of AU which starts in Loki's 'teenage' years to well after the Avengers so be prepared for a long-haul story :D**

**There are pictures to go along with this story and once I learn how to make a collection of them on here, I will let you know :)**

**Thanks to KeeperoftheNine for beta-ing this chapter for me & giving such great feedback. If you haven't already check out her story called With All Vice Tainted then do so. Pure gold.**

**I own nothing here but my OC.**

**Let us begin!**

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Asgard was quiet once again. The party had ended, everyone had gone home or to one of the alehouses in the lower parts of the city while others were content to spend the rest of the night in someone else’s bed. Bethan, on the other hand, sat on the polished stone ledge of her bedroom window, her legs dangling over the edge, enjoying the feeling of being so far above the ground. As if she were flying.

It was the height of the warm season, which meant the air was thick and heavy even when the sun went down. Bethan was only able to stand it by taking off the outer layer of her sleeping robes, leaving her arms bare to what little air there was while she took in the cold of the window ledge, sheets of parchment on her lap and sketched the view before her with a piece of sharpened charcoal from the fireplace.

Nights often went like this as Bethan wasn’t really one for sleeping. She would sometimes dress in loose breeches and a tunic to walk around the city, parchment and charcoal pouch in-hand, to draw whatever was in front of her when she happened to finally stop. Tonight, though, her legs were too tired to take her anywhere further than the window.

Her long wavy brown hair hung loosely in a knot on the top of her head though much of it had managed to escape, falling down her back or in front of her eyes, meaning she kept having to brush it away with fingers stained from her charcoal, leaving dark smudges on her nose, brow, cheek, chin and lip, only to have it fall in the way again.

Bethan was so engrossed in her sketching that she almost failed to notice the figure slowly appearing at her side.

“What a strange looking creature you are when no one is around.”

The voice was so playful and teasing that without having to look up she could have told straight away who it was. No one had the ability to sneak up like that but for one person.

“This coming from someone who likes to wear a ridiculously huge horned helmet as part of his smart attire. And _that’s_ in public.”

Bethan’s eyes never left the page as she spoke, concentrating on using the very tips of her fingers to smudge some areas of her picture. Even though she couldn’t see Loki she knew he’d have that smirk on his face and could almost physically hear it when he spoke again, seemingly choosing to ignore that she had said anything at all.

“And for someone who is seemingly meant to be dressed and ready for slumber, you appear to be extremely grubby. Don’t you ever bathe?”

Bethan finally looked up to find him leaning against the window frame to her left with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankle. Typical mischief maker stance, Bethan called it. She couldn’t help but smile, shaking her head at him, “Charming as ever, I see. If you could call a worm charming, that is.”

Loki clutched at his heart in mock-horror. “They may be mere words, dear Lady, but they still cut deep.”

His face reverted back to his wide smile as he crossed his arms again, looking too much like he was enjoying their little exchange of innocent insults.

“Oh, I highly doubt there’s anything I, or anyone else for that matter, could do to hurt you right now.” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Her pale friend leaned in slightly with cocky mirth all over his face. She simply couldn’t wait to make it disappear.

“And what, pray tell me, brings you to that conclusion?”

Bethan leaned in towards him so that their faces were only a few inches apart with a knowing smile, her voice dropping down to a soft velvet whisper.

“Because you’re not the real Loki.”

The Loki-Double rested against the frame again, it’s cockiness gone to be replaced at first by disbelief then a broad smile that reached up to its eyes spread across its face. It looked towards the chamber door behind her before vanishing in a green haze.

“How is it you are the only person I know of who can tell me apart from my doubles? What sort of witchcraft is this?”

Her smile widened at the sound of his voice, twisting round on the ledge to find the real Loki standing in her doorway, his expression a cross between amused, amazed and annoyed.

“I assure you there is no witchcraft of any kind involved. Simply, in a word, sweat.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up as he crossed over the threshold, closing the door behind him.

“What?”

“Honestly, Loki, look at me. I have this night gown on, sitting in an open window, on cold marble and I still have beads forming upon my brow. Yet this double of yours was in your full, thick armor minus your helmet and yet it was as dry as Heimdall’s humor!”

Loki chuckled to himself as he almost prowled over towards her, swinging his legs slightly with each step. He moved like this whenever he was bored or tired. Bethan suspected he was most likely the former at this moment.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go with Thor and Fandral on their jaunt into the lower city if you’re as bored as you seem.” Bethan watched as he finally reached her to swing a long leg over the ledge, falling back against the frame. His hands rested limply on his thighs with one foot planted firmly on the floor while the other swung idly back and forth on the other side. It wasn’t a particularly large window which meant that Loki’s knee rested against Bethan’s right leg. Unlike the double earlier, the heat was evident all over his face and his body slumped over.

Loki let out an exasperated sigh, sitting up again to look over the ledge to the gardens far below. “Fandral is so drunk he’s trying to take home almost every girl he sees, no matter what her state be, and I don’t think Thor actually knows what’s going on anymore. Mother had to get one of the guards to place Mjolnir in the vault till he came to his senses…which may be never. Why Father gave him that thing early only to give it to him again during his aging ceremony, I will never understand.”

Bethan laughed to herself at the image of the older boys as she looked at her parchment again. She gave a growl of disappointment at her efforts suddenly, going to throw it out in front of her in frustration, but Loki grabbed at her wrist before she could let go.

“What are you doing you crazy girl?”

“The heat is making my hands sweaty so the charcoal has become damp. It has rendered this picture as a complete disaster!”

Her dark haired friend plucked the parchment from her hand but kept a gentle hold of her wrist as he examined her work, “I don’t know what you’re twittering on about. You’re much better than you think. You shouldn‘t be so hard on yourself.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Loki looked up at Bethan’s charcoal covered face and smiled somewhat sadly at his childhood playmate. He only noticed now that their hands had shifted so that their palms rested against the inside of the others wrist. She was moving the fingers of her small grubby hand in small, whisper gentle, absent minded circles that left black marks on his skin and caused goose bumps to travel up his arm. Looking at her now it was astounding to him how much she had changed since he had first seen her when they were small children.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

_Frigga watched her two sons as they ran around the courtyard fountain each trying to splash the other. In this game it seemed that Loki’s small, slight frame was working in his favor for once. Loki was able to get Thor to stretch just a little bit too far, so that his brother fell face first into the fountain. The Queen laughed as she picked her eldest up and out of the water, coughing and spluttering, not caring about the damp patches down the front of her gown it created and sent Thor off with one of her ladies in waiting to have him dried off._

_Loki was still giggling when she turned to him but instantly stopped when he realized he might be in trouble._

“ _Thor started it.” the little prince said very matter-of-factly as if this could magically plead his case._

“ _Yes, Loki, I did see,” Frigga’s expression melted into a warm smile as she knelt on one knee to look into her son’s face, which was appearing decidedly less worried now, “and well done for winning. Never mind what the Master at Arms sometimes says to you in your sparring lessons, Loki. Sometimes brute strength and over-confidence can be a warrior’s folly.”_

_The Queen lifted him up into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her neck, though she was not able to sit him on her hip as she once did. They settled now a days for embraces that left Loki’s growing legs dangling while Frigga held him flat against her._

“ _Oh you're getting to be so big now! Soon I won't be able to lift you at all.”_

_Loki felt reluctant to let go of his mother when she set him back down on his feet again, though loved the warmth of her hand as she ran her fingers through the clean black hair on the top of his head, playing with it absentmindedly, “You're growing so fast that you're even taller than Thor now.”_

“ _Not by much mother.”_

“ _Well I'm sure he'll catch up sooner or later and before we know it you'll both be fine, tall, handsome young men of the realm.” Frigga took her hand from his hair to take a gentle hold of his chin, stroking it with her thumb. She hoped both her sons took their time in growing up, to stay her little boys for as long as possible. “Now let’s see if we can't get through some of the work your tutor of letters has given you, hm?”_

_The little prince ran off to where his books where lying and sat crossed legged at his mother’s feet as she rested into her chair. They sat there happily for a time while Loki worked from his book until the lady in waiting that had left with Thor returned and bowed her head in front of them._

“ _My Queen, I helped Prince Thor with his change of clothes but, as we left his room, his arithmetic tutor appeared saying that the prince had work still to complete from earlier today so he is with him now endeavoring to finish.”_

“ _Thank you, Terna. You may go now, if you wish. I feel Prince Loki and I will be quite alright for now.”_

_Frigga shone her attention once more on her youngest son’s book as the Lady Terna gave a small sharp curtsey before continuing._

“ _My Queen I have been asked to tell you that his majesty, The Allfather, has requested your presence in the meeting hall on a matter of the utmost urgency.”_

_Loki looked up back at his mother to find her lips pressed to a thin line of worry._

“ _Very well. Thank you, Terna. Please stay here with Loki until my return.”_

_It was a command more than a request to which the young girl gave another small curtsey and stepped aside when Frigga rose from her chair, her gown sweeping behind her as she left the courtyard, leaving Loki with the Lady of the Court alone._

_By the time Frigga returned Loki had long since finished his work, amusing himself now by drawing patterns with wetted fingers from the fountain onto the warm courtyard floor and watching them fade away slowly in the heat._

_Terna rose from her chair and bowed deeply as Frigga and Odin approached. Loki got to his feet and stared curiously at what appeared to be a small person in his father’s large arms, which in turn had its arms wrapped tightly around his neck._

“ _Thank you Lady Terna, you can go now.” said the Queen, nodding gratefully._

“ _Your Majesties.” squeaked Terna, straightening up and retreating from the courtyard. Frigga moved gracefully like always, crossing the stone tiled floor to sit on the edge of the fountain, putting her arm around Loki, drawing him in close to her._

“ _Loki, my sweet, we're going to be having someone live here with us from now on. You and Thor are to treat her like she were your very own blood sister and are to help her, teach her and protect her like big brothers should. Do you think you could do that for us? Do you think you could be a good big brother?”_

_Loki gave his parents a nervous smile and nodded his agreement. He was grateful to feel his mothers arm tighten slightly around him when Odin stepped forward with the little girl still clinging on for dear life._

“ _You have to let go now, little one,” said the giant of a man that was Odin, as he held her tenderly in his arms. He lowered her gently down till her bare feet touched the ground, which she seemed to allow, but she then refused to let go of his hand while her other clutched at his robe. All the while not a sound was made by the little girl._

_The Allfather spoke comfortingly as the child pressed her back into his legs. “Loki, this is Bethan, daughter of Adraser. Bethan, this is my youngest son, Loki. You will meet our eldest, Thor, later.”_

“ _Hello.” The boy gave her a small wave as he spoke, but she never said a word. Wide brown eyes stared at him, as though she were some terrified creature that would bite his hand if he dared to put it near her._

_Loki knew from his studies that Adraser had once been his fathers chief_ _advisor_ _and a mighty warrior during the war with Jotunheim, but after it's end had taken his wife and baby, with Odin's blessing, to Vanaheim. What didn't make sense to Loki was how this scrawny little thing in dirty ragged clothes, cuts all over her legs and fingers, dirt sticking to a tear stained face and with masses of untamed brown hair knotted into two tangled braids, could possibly be a noble mans daughter. She looked as if she belonged in the lowest places of the city. Like a urchin left to fend for herself._

“ _Bethan has lost her mother and father in a recent skirmish and has no living family left, even on Asgard. Therefore we will become her family.”_

_Frigga rose to her feet, keeping her hand on clasped around Loki’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze, smiling down at him.“Loki you are going to help me get Bethan settled in her chambers. I was hoping you would read some of your stories to her.”_

 

_xXxXxXxXx_

 

_Before he knew it they were making their way towards what would now be Bethan’s room, but only after Frigga had managed to get the little girl to release her death grip on Odin and carried her to their destination, setting her down outside the large, imposing door. Frigga marveled at how_ _light the girl was. She was so thin and tiny. Like a little bird. The Queen squeezed the little hand now clasped in hers gently, noticing as well how Bethan’s other hand reached out for Loki’s. He had no choice but to let her grubby fingers cling onto his, satisfied that she wouldn't attempt to bite them._

“ _Bethan this is the door to your very own chambers so I want you to have a good look so you remember where it is.” explained the Queen. “The door on the left of yours is where Thor sleeps and this one on the right is Loki’s, so my boys will never be too far away.”_

_Loki, even though he was still very young, could see how his mother was trying to be as comforting as was possible with her gentle gaze and soothing tone of voice. Frigga just hoped that having an Odinson on either side would help this tiny bird feel safe. The royal sons being protected by two guards on either end of the corridor, clearly visible._

“ _What I think we need to go with Bethan’s bath time is some of those stories of yours, Loki. Why don't you go and choose some books you think she may like now and you can read them to her?”_

_Her black haired boy gave a wide smile. Ever since Loki had been able to talk and read at the same time he had loved to read out loud to anyone and everyone who would listen, “Yes mother!” he said, running to his room and disappearing from Bethan’s view, leaving her other hand very empty all of a sudden._

_The Queen moved forward to open the door but was tugged gently back by the girl, refusing to budge, “What is the matter little one? I assure you there is nothing to be afraid of in your new room. You are perfectly safe here.”_

_Bethan turned her dusty head to the right and Frigga couldn't hold back the smile when she realized where the girl was looking._

“ _Your quite right, Bethan. We should wait for Loki to return before we go in.”_

_In a matter of minutes Loki was running through his door again, this time with three leather bound books under his arm, the smile on his face still wide as he skidded to a stop beside them. Almost immediately Bethan's hand found Loki's and grubby little fingers curled around his once more.._

_Frigga was now finally able to move forward, the two children following single file behind her into a room filled with the afternoon sun, streaming in through the window._

_There were a few servants milling around, preparing the room that had been empty since before Loki could remember. One was putting away an array of different clothes into a large chest of drawers while two others were making up the bed which seemed couldn't be big enough for two adults to lie comfortably on, but may be big enough for two or three children to lay side by side. Steam could be seen coming from the wash room at the other end of the chambers where the last servant prepared the bath._

_Loki felt the grip on his hand grow tighter and was pulled towards Bethan slightly, as if she was using him like some sort of fleshy shield. He gave the hand a quick, reassuring, squeeze back._

_The Queen dismissed all the servants apart from the woman that was filling the bath who she then charged with getting Bethan undressed and in the tub. The poor little thing grasped tighter at their hands as the chamber maid walked towards her, though Bethan still made not a peep for all the fear that ebbed from her._

“ _It's alright Bethan, this is Lina. She helps me with my baths sometimes to and she's very nice. Don't be afraid.” Those big brown eyes studied Loki's face as he spoke, trying to offer her more reassurance not to be afraid. After a few moments she let go of Frigga's hand to offer it to Lina before finally letting go of Loki's and allowing herself to be led away._

_His mother knelt down beside Loki and gave him a warm smile. “You're a wonderful big brother already, my son. Now Lina is getting Bethan into the bath and once she's ready, Lina will leave and I will bath her while you settle down to your reading.”_

“ _But mother why are you bathing her and not Lina?” His dark little eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_She playfully poked his nose, “So she isn't overwhelmed by too many new faces. Also so I can bond with her, in a way, and you too. Bethan needs to learn to trust us.”_

_He still didn't seem to understand why._

“ _When you were just a little babe Loki, I was the one to bathe you every night and ready you for bed.”_

_Loki turned that over in him mind a few times. “So...cleaning her is a way of making her into your baby?”_

“ _Almost,” laughed the Queen. “It's more about comforting, soothing, Bethan and distracting her with your stories. You must understand Loki that she was survived a horrific and brutal ordeal in which she has lost her parents. We must do what we can to help her feel secure again. To let her know she is with people who can care for her and love her.”_

_All seemed a bit clearer now that she had explained but the boy didn't dwell on it for too much longer. The thought troubled him as he didn't know what he would do if he lost his parents..._

“ _My Queen, she is ready for you now. Thur' wus a bit o' hissun' goin' on when she got in the whater' but some Saltstone soak should clean up ony o' cuts n' scrapes.”_

_Lina gave a little bow while she clutched at the bundle of soiled rags that were Bethan's clothes in her arms. Frigga nodded to the woman, taking her son’s hand again and leading him towards the sound of trickling water, like it was being played with by a hand._

_Had it not been a somewhat solemn situation, Loki was sure he would have laughed at the sight that was revealed._

_The massive copper, roll top tub was filled to the brim with steaming hot water that filled the room with a moist haze that clung to the back of the throat. What had made him want to laugh though was that Bethan was too small to sit in the tub and not be chin deep, making her head seem to be bobbing along in the water, roped plaits floating around her. The overly serious look on her face, as if she were not impressed to be where she was, was also comical in itself._

_In the end Loki couldn't help it and a spluttering laugh escaped him, though he quelled it after a look from his mother._

_Frigga had rolled up the long sleeves of her dress as she set to work cleaning every inch of Bethan's little frame, being careful with the cuts around her legs._

_The Queen had ended up having to empty and refill the bath a full three times._

_First, to remove the layers of filth from Bethan's skin. Second, the longest one in which Loki ended up helping with, to untangle her long hair but only after having to cut at least 20 centimetres off the ends where it was too knotted up to ever unravel. Frigga had been saddened to cut it for she was sure Bethan was truly a beautiful sight with hair as long as it was, flying loose around her. Loki had even helped to wash her hair until it squeaked beneath his fingers before watching his mother add oils to it and roll it into a bun on top of the girls head._

_Then to the third and final bath, Frigga added a crumbling red powder, the Saltstone Soak, that crackled and fizzed with the water before settling, turning the water murky white. Frigga explained it would help to ease any aches or pains that Bethan was suffering from as she lifted the girl up and placed her in the water once more._

_The whole time Loki had sat on a stool beside the bath reading story after story, tale upon tale, to his very captive audience._

_You would think a young boy like Loki would have chosen to read of battles and monsters but he had, on purpose, chosen stories that were funny and light-hearted. Bethan never so much as tittered, despite his best efforts, but he was certain of seeing a fleeting smile when he got to a bit about a court jester falling right into a queen’s lap._

_All were glad when the bathing was over and Bethan was dressed in a warm cotton nightgown of a deep purple hue, hair drying in the air to reveal soft waves that reached the backs of her knees, face clean enough to unveil doll-like features with rosy little cheeks. Frigga had marvelled at what a pretty little thing she was under all that built up dirt. Then again, the Queen did remember her being such a beautiful little baby that even Odin cooed at her when Adraser presented his daughter to the Allfather._

_While Frigga arranged the bed ready for sleep, Loki sat on a plump sofa near the door with Bethan beside him. The girl was trying to brush her long hair with an ornately enamelled brush Frigga had handed her, finding it rather difficult and ending up with the bristles becoming lodged with strands of hair._

_This first sound that Loki ever heard from her was a huff of frustration before he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He smiled at the sight of the brush dangling at the side of Bethan’s head, big brown eyes pleading for help._

“ _Gotten yourself into a bit of a muddle, haven't you? This might hurt a little, but try to keep still.”_

_Loki felt her twitch a few times as he removed the brush from the bird’s nest of hair before gently running the bristles through it till the nest was all gone._

_Handing the brush back to Bethan with a quick smile, he went back to reading his book only to have the brush suddenly thrust under his nose, blocking his view._

“ _What are you doing? I got it out for you didn't I?”_

_Bethan said nothing and merely waggled the object in front of his face, scratching his nose with the bristles._

“ _What Bethan, what do you want?” Loki couldn't help the annoyance that seeped into his voice, he was only a child after all._

“ _Loki, I think she wants you to brush her hair through for her.” Frigga was now by the window, closing it against the wind that had picked up as the sun began to set._

“ _Oh...sorry Bethan.” The little prince took the brush from her grasp but held out his other to stop her when she went to sit on the floor at his feet._

“ _You need to ask first before I'll do it, Bethan. It's only polite.”_

_To anyone who didn't know Loki as well as Frigga then they would think he was being rude, but his mother smiled to herself at his attempt to get Bethan to speak. She could tell he was curious to hear what she sounded like and the Queen watched closely in case he started to push too hard before the little girl was ready. There was no way of telling how long Bethan had been on her own with no one to talk to meaning that any words she spoke now would be strained and sore. She would need to be eased, slowly, back into speaking normally._

_Bethan was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she looked from the brush to Loki, to Frigga then back to Loki and the brush again. A moment or two passed as the little girl shifted in her seat before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly._

“ _Please.”_

_The word was small, crackled and raspy as it left her but Loki’s face lit up at the fact she had actually spoken and his little trick had worked. He unknowingly rewarded her with a dazzling smile that Frigga suspected would make him very popular with the ladies one day._

“ _Alright, little Bethy. Seeing as you asked so nicely.”_

_Frigga simply marvelled at the smile Bethan gave Loki in return as she sat on the floor in front of him, loving this little term of endearment he had called her by. The Queen felt any worry about Bethan's state of mind slip away as the girl sat there, quite the thing, while Loki ran the brush through her hair over and over._

_It was now getting on into the evening and Frigga was very aware that Loki needed to be fed and put to bed soon and Bethan needed to rest._

_The girl was sitting up in her new bed with one of Loki's picture books in her lap while the boy was sprawled out on his stomach, another book open in front of him._

“ _Come now, Loki. It's time for your supper and then to bed with you.”_

_Loki got up from the bed to get ready to leave, eager at the thought of food._

“ _No!”_

_Both mother and son were startled when Bethan tried to cry out in her raspy, underused voice._

“ _I don't think she wants us to leave, mother.”_

_Frigga could see the panic of being left alone all over the little birds face and she couldn't blame her if what Odin had explained was true. She needed to attend to the needs of her son but couldn't very well leave the child alone and terrified in this unfamiliar place. Frigga sighed deeply, at a loss as to what to do._

“ _Stay...please.”_

_Bethan’s voice was ever so slightly less crackled now, but there was desperation there that made Loki's skin crawl._

_An idea flashed through his thoughts._

“ _Mother, would it be alright if I slept here tonight?”_

_Frigga's brows raised in a mixture of amusement, amazement and relief._

“ _I could have my supper here, share it with Bethan and then read to her till she fell asleep. If I slept here as well she wouldn't be alone if she woke up in the night.”_

_The Queen went over to her black haired boy and kissed the top of his head, “Wonderful idea. What a smart boy you are. Go to the wash room and use one the flannels to have a wash with instead of a bath and I'll have some food sent along with your night things.”_

_Loki kissed his mother good night before she did the same with Bethan, who seemed happier again, leaving them with a fire now burning brightly in the grate._

_Food was sent up from the kitchen as Loki dressed for bed but Bethan didn't start till he was ready._

_It was just a simple vegetable broth, bread that had all the crust removed so Bethan would find it easy to eat while the warm soup in her belly made her feel sleepy and relaxed like all comforting food does._

_Loki had been true to his word, reading to her again the stories she pointed to, not asking her to speak anymore this time to allow her voice to rest. She had been happy enough to point at what she wanted to hear._

_He wasn't sure if it was himself or Bethan who fell asleep first, but when he woke again it was dark, the fire having burned itself out. The book he had been reading aloud was lying open on his chest, his left arm resting on his belly while his right was flung out towards the sleeping girl beside him._

_Loki was aware of a faint tickling sensation on the upturned wrist nearest Bethan and the weight of a delicate forearm resting in his hand. When he opened his eyes he wasn't surprised to find the, altogether not unpleasant, tickling sensation was caused by Bethan's slim fingers moving in small circles over the soft skin on the underside of his wrist._

_Bethan was deeply asleep but she must have reached out in the night for comfort and found his arm there. Loki suspected that she must have had a doll or some sort of security blanket where she lived before, which was lost in all that had happened to her and so was now using him as some kind of anchor for her night time safety._

_The prince closed the book and eased himself under the covers, trying not to move his arm much and began to drift back to sleep again, his thumb tracing a soft line back and forth along her skin. His eyes sprang open through when he heard Bethan mumble._

“ _Loki.”_

_He checked and she hadn't woken but had merely shifted slightly in her sleep as she spoke before settling down again._

_Loki put up a good fight but sleep won in the end as his eyes became heavy, drifting to a close._

“ _Night night, Bethy.”_

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

The grubby fingers that had been tracing the veins on his wrist a moment ago were now wrapped around it, shaking roughly.

“Loki! Have you suddenly been struck dumb or something?”

Loki blinked a few times at Bethan's bemused face before smiling at her, pulling his arm from her grasp so it was free to work with the other in freeing up his collar a bit. The heat was really starting to get to him.

“Sorry, Bethy. Went into a bit of a daydream there.”

“To be perfectly honest I'm surprised you haven't passed out from the heat and so many layers. Loki, your face is bright red.”

He gave in and opened his heavy leather top coat all the way so air could get through his under shirt to reach his over heated skin.

“Well I don't have the luxury of being able to wear thin, flouncy dresses like some that I know.”

Bethan laughed to herself as she swung her legs over his, removing herself from the lovely coolness of her window ledge to lay her wad of parchments down on the desk.

“It's your own fault if you insist on wearing most of a cow carcass during the warmest part of the year.”

She poured some water into a glass tumbler then handed it to Loki. “Here. Out of the goodness of my heart, have a drink.”

“Very kind of you, I'm sure.”

Bethan ignored his sarcastic tone and poured a glass for herself, her nose crinkled after taking a drink to find the water had gone horribly warm.

“Well this is no good at all.”

Looking at the water in his own glass, a sly smirk slid its way onto his features.

“What Loki? What are you scheming in that head of yours?”

“Fancy a swim little Bethy?”

“What? Where?”

The sly smirk grew wider, mischief appeared in his eye and Bethan knew there was something going through his head that was bound to land them both in a lot of trouble.

“The Hanging High Gardens.”

“You mean the Hanging High Gardens that are used for the High Summer celebrations and are barred for the rest of the year? The ones that were only just barred off again last month?”

“The very same.”

“Are you mad?”

“Quite possibly.”

Bethan couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Hanging High Gardens were next to the orchard where the Idunn apples grew and in fact the pool she knew he was thinking of, fed water directly to those very trees.

“Loki, why there? It wouldn't take us very long to simply walk to the bath houses pool where we would be in no danger of being skinned alive. I don't think Odin has quite forgiven us just yet for making it snow in the throne room.”

The mischief maker threw the contents of his glass out the window and watched it fall through the air for a moment.

“Acht! Where's your sense of adventure Bethy!? After the feast tonight the bath house will be swamped with hordes of the inebriated and I have no wish to share myself with anyone else but your lovely personage tonight, dear friend.”

Bethan rested her hip against the desk as she pondered his words, studying the unappetizing water in her hand.

“Fine! You win!” Her face cracked into a begrudged smile as she headed towards the small side room which held the bulk of her clothes.

“What are you doing, Bethy? Just come as you are for Bor's sake.”

Loki gave his companion a look of bizarre amusement as he swung his leg over the ledge of the window, making his way to the desk, setting his empty glass down.

“Loki if I was to get this shift wet then it would become _completely_ transparent and I don't know about your feelings on the matter, but I would rather not be ogled as I walked back to my chambers afterwards.”

An eyebrow raised as the indulgent smirk came back; his gaze unable to resist travelling to Bethan's rather ample chest for one so young. Her own eyes went wide and laughed as she watched him do it.

“Excuse me, you Highness, but do you mind not behaving like a pervert in front of your subject?”

The prince's smirk widened as he simply pointed to himself, finally making eye contact with Bethan again. “Man.”

Bethan raised her own dark eyebrow at his weak 'excuse' and pointed at him to. “Technically really still just a boy. Now leave while I get ready.”

His smirk finally became a warm smile as he chuckled again at her smudged face and moved towards the door. “I'll meet you at the gates.”

Why he didn't just wait for her outside the door, she didn't know as she didn't take long to change from the remainder of her sleeping robes to a light cotton dress that tied round the neck, brush her hair through quickly and wipe the charcoal from her face so she could catch up with Loki.

Even with his long legs he hadn't gotten very far and Bethan was soon walking along side him.

They reached the gates for the gardens in no time, Bethan kept a look out while Loki worked on the lock with a mixture of magic and manual lock picking. The prince beamed smugly as the metal gate opened to him. Bowing slightly, gesturing to Bethan, “Ladies first.”

She shoved him lightly on the shoulder, making her way past into the thick jungle of the High Gardens, hearing Loki step in behind and locking the gate again before catching up.

There were no lamps or fire pits anywhere to light their way but both knew the paths between the bushes and flower beds well enough. Soon they found themselves at the pool of water they came for.

It wasn't very large. Bethan mused that she could go from one end to the other in about 4 or 5 strokes and it was deep enough to just cover her shoulders if she stood on her tiptoes while in it. Same could be said for Loki though she suspected, he still had maybe another growth spurt to go through and he was roughly the same height as her right now of about 5'6 to 5'9.

The pools edge was almost flush with the tiled floor and the water shone with a bright, shimmering, pale blue light as if lit from within, shedding a silvery glow on the trees and bushes that surrounded it.

At the far end of the clearing there was a gap in the trees where the edge of the pool wall met with nothing but air and a sheer drop.

The Hanging High Gardens were called such because they grew on the edge of the cliff near the palace and were only used during the celebration each year to welcome the height of summer.

Loki was already working at removing the layers of cloth and leather that made up the top half of his armour as Bethan kicked of her shoes to take a running jump straight in, sending up sprays of water high into the air as she shrieked with laughter.

With his hair now damp from a face full of water, Loki had managed to free himself of his boots, leaving on his under shirt and trousers, to follow by example and jump in after her.

Bethan spluttered as the wave he caused hit her right in the face and laughed as she tried to remove the hair sticking across it. Loki surfaced with his head tilted back, hair slicking back against his head, looking blacker than ever. A thought at the back of her mind cropped up stating that he rather suited it slicked back.

“Very graceful, Loki. About as much poise as Sif when she's forced to wear a dress.”

“Says the person wearing the dress, who did the exact same thing and screamed while doing it.”

“Ha ha, smart arse.”

Humming in appreciation Loki laid his head back into the water again, closing his eyes at the simple joy of feeling cool.

Bethan floated on the sport nearby and smiled at the bliss written all over his face now it returned to its normal pale hue.

“How goes the preparations for Thor's coming of age?”

He sighed, keeping his eyes close, “As well as could be expected. His new armour is being made, the entertainment has been arranged, the kitchens are already working on the food and Fandral is organizing a night of drinking and debauchery in Thor's honour seemingly after the main event.”

“Thank the Gods I won't be invited to _that_ little gathering.”

Loki opened one eye to peer at Bethan. “When it comes to Fandral, I wouldn't be too sure.”

Both sniggered at the idea as they drifted about in the water, floating on their backs to look up at the stars.

Bethan was the one to break the silence again, speaking softly as if to herself. “I wonder how many of those stars up there are actually worlds.”

Loki brought himself upright and looked at her in a way that, if she been looking at him, would have made Bethan feel like she had said something completely insane and stupid like left is right, up is down or Thor is a genius compared to you.

“What in the Hel makes you think of that?”

The girl continued to float by him, her eyes never leaving the heavens. “Haven't you ever wondered what's out there in the cosmos, Loki? We hear snaps and snippets about all the known places to Asgard in our lessons but we're never given the chance to see it for ourselves.”

Loki swam to the water’s edge in a few easy strokes and pulled his sodden undershirt from his back as he spoke, throwing it away towards his boots with a wet thwack. “The thought to travel anywhere never really occurred to me. Why would I when everything I could want is already here?” Loki leaned back against the pool wall as he studied his little Bethy's face, trying to fight that niggling want to look at the swell of her chest again and failing. She was going to be surprised when she got out of the water. That dress certainly didn't hide as much as she had hoped now the cotton was soaked through completely.

“I live in a glorious palace, I am a prince of Asgard, I may well be king of it one day. I have my books, my mother and father, Thor and you. I have everything right here in the Realm Eternal. Nothing out there is of much interest to me. The night sky is nothing more than just a prettily painted canvas.”

Bethan heaved a sigh. “Maybe your right.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come now brother, don't be so sore!”

Even sitting high above the training yard, Bethan could hear Thor as though he were beside her. He was always so loud and jovial, especially in battle. “Sif bested you fairly and the bleeding will stop soon. She barely even tapped you.”

Bethan could still see the blooms of red trailing down Loki's face and neck from his injured nose. Sparring against Sif could often end like this for those who were stupid or unlucky enough to be paired with her in training. The tom-boys staff fighting skills meant she could land punishing blows easily from a distance and this time Loki just wasn't moving quick enough, earning himself a knock to the face and the bloodied nose. If Bethan didn't know any better then she half expected to see storm clouds begin to form around Loki's head. He seemed almost fit to burst with underlying fury.

She closed the book in her lap, calling out when she saw Loki tilt his head back and pinch the top of his nose, gingerly, “Loki, it's better to lean your head forwards and let the blood run. Better on the ground than down your throat.”

Loki's gaze flicked darkly to where Bethan sat in one of the open air corridors overlooking the training yard. Unpinching his nose, Loki leaned forward, hands clasping his knees, and immediately splatterings of dark red appeared on the dirt floor as he growled in frustration.

“Arrhh! This is bound to bruise! I shall look a fool for the ceremony tomorrow.”

Sif's laugh rang out like a bell as she placed her practise staff in the rack, signs of her victory left unwipped from the end, “And what's your excuse for looking like a fool on every other day?”

“Hold your tongue, _Lady_ Sif, before I make that stick so much a part of your person that you will have no further use of chairs.”

Thor stepped forward to place a hand on his brothers shoulder, raising the palm of the other towards Sif to stop her advance, “There is no need for this brother, Sif. Let us be done.” Thor waited a moment to make sure they both would not lunge forward before turning back to his brother with a sickening grin, “And let us get Loki to the healers to see if they can fix that pretty face of his.”

It started to rain as the boys left the yard, Thor's great booming laughter still heard even as they moved inside. Bethan's eagle eyes watched as the blood was washed away, mixing with the mud that made up the floor. She saw, yet did not truly see, Sif continue to train as the drops of water began to beat down from the heavens. The shieldmaiden below was drenched to the skin with her hair plastered to her face as she stabbed at the air with a wooden sparring sword.

Bethan starred into nothing as the image of Loki, blood over his face and clothes, brought back an unwelcome memory.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

_Rain rarely touched the glorious climate of the Realm Eternal, but today it's presence left the youngest members of the royal family bored out of their skulls._

_Thor hung upside down off the edge of the bed, finger tips grazing the floor. Loki was spread star-fish like on the rug not that far from the desk, face down. Bethan was kneeling on the window seat, head resting in hands, nose pressed against the window while the rain beat against it._

_It had been a year since Bethan's arrival into the two princes lives and it now seemed like she had been a part of their family since the very beginning. Loki and Thor had coaxed her out of her shell soon enough and Thor was happy to admit he loved having this new sibling. Yes, she was a bit of a book worm, like Loki, and both would sometimes spend all day lying around on the comfy chairs in the library, noses in books. No matter how much Thor huffed and puffed on these days, the two would not budge. More than once the eldest prince had stormed out, slamming the heavy library door feebly, mumbling darkly at them for being so boring._

_But this girl, though being female and tiny for her age, made up the best games for them to play!_

_The three of them had terrorized the kitchen staff with their quest to kill the dreaded 'sea demon' lurking in the washing up. They had gone a-viking round the palace and surrounding gardens. Shouting battle cries, wearing leather vests and tin helmets while brandishing wooden swords & shields. The princes just looked like boys at play but people stopped to look again when Bethan ran past._

_Her peach coloured gossamer dress torn, tattered and sullied with mud, wooden sword flailing high above her helmeted head, roaring a blood-curdling cry as she chased the boys down the halls. The flowers in her hair falling to the ground from out under her helmet every now and again, leaving a floral trail in their wake._

_Yes. Little Sister made up good games indeed._

_Today though, no ideas for games made themselves known to any of them. It was meant to be a day free from study and instead devoted to play. Free from sparring and lessons for the boys, deportment with Frigga for Bethan and on this day Odin had arranged for the princes to go horse riding with one of the more accomplished horse masters. The plan had been for the children, all three, to be taken to the upper paddocks where the princes could charge around on their horses while Bethan received her first riding lesson on one of the more mellow tempered beasts. She had been so looking forward to it that she had gotten to the point of not being able to eat any of her supper from the night before and Lina had trouble getting her to settle down to sleep when bedtime came._

_Thor and Loki both hated seeing her become so deflated at breakfast the next morning, when Odin broke the news that the paddocks were too water logged with the rain for her first lesson and so it would have to be put off until a better day._

“ _If we don't do something soon, I feel I may scream.”_

“ _If you don't sit up soon Thor, I feel your face will burst from all the blood pooling in your head.”_

_Thor shot a unimpressed look at the back of Bethan's head before slowly pulling himself upright on the bed, his face slowly returning to a healthy colour._

“ _Are either of you hungry?”_

_The younger princes voice was muffled from being half pressed to the fibres of the rug, “Thor is always hungry, so that is a somewhat useless question, Bethan.”_

“ _You fib, Loki!”_

_Bethan heard him chuckle against the rug at Thor's exclamation, “True, you are no Volstagg.”_

_Silence fell over them again till Bethan moved to make her way towards the door, “Well I don't know about you two, but I'm going to get some lunch. At least eating will pass some of this mind numbing day.”_

_The girl swung on the door handle as she waited for the boys to drag themselves from the bed and the floor. They chatted back and forth as they walked the corridors but as the kitchens drew closer all broke into a run, turning it into a race near the end._

_Bethan loved the kitchens. They were always buzzing with life and noise. Usually she would come here on her own when the boys where at studies she could not, or would not, take part in, so it was strange to have them tagging along this time. When she would normally go the Cook would often sit her down at the long benched table down the middle of the main kitchen, with a cup of sweet leaf brew and would make her buttered flour cakes or rounds of fruit toast till she could eat no more. The Cook had made it her mission when Bethan first arrived to fatten her bony frame to a healthy weight again by making her mountains of delights whenever she visited. Sometimes it was so much that Bethan was hard pushed to finish her meals with the royal family._

_The Cook, a round, jolly, motherly type of woman, seemed marvellously happy to serve the princes and her favourite little high born in her kitchen. They were treated to water flavoured with raspberries and mint, thick chicken and lemon stew aside a door step wedge of bread and cheese along with as many syrup cakes that they could eat._

“ _So, my little Lords and Lady, what do you three have planned for the afternoon? I hope that sea demon hasn't returned. Don't think my dishes could survive another onslaught. Well meaning as it was, I'm sure.”_

“ _Unfortunately with this rain we have drawn a blank. We were meant to go out riding from after breakfast to then return before supper.” Thor helped himself to three more syrup cakes, taking a bite out of each in turn._

“ _Well it's not raining any more.”_

_Three heads whipped round to look up at the Cook as they all spoke in unison, “What!?”_

“ _Aye it stopped not that long ago. Yes, the ground be still wet and the sun hidden in cloud but that shouldn't discourage boys and girls from going out to play! At least go for a walk round and about to get some fresh air. I'll tell you what. I'll make up a bundle of food to take with you.”_

_All three of the children became a blur of activity as the princes went to fetch all their cloaks and some outdoor boots for Bethan while the girl stayed behind to help Cook make up the small bundle._

_The woman had been right. No more rain was falling and people where beginning to return to the streets. As soon as they were able, they bolted from the palace gates, Thor leading the way, heading for the large cluster of trees on the edge of the grounds._

“ _I WIN! I. AM. VICTORIOUS!”_

_Thor laughed, jumped, throwing his arms in the air as he reached the edge of the trees first, blonde hair sticking to his brow with childish sweat and the damp in the air._

“ _You fool, brother. It was not a race in the first place!”_

_The eldest beamed a smug smile at the younger, “You're simply sore that you couldn't keep up with me, little brother.”_

_Loki shook his head and just shrugged, as if saying 'What do I say to stubbornness like that?', as the three children tried to catch their breath._

“ _If you really want a race, Odinson, then I'll give you a race!” challenged Bethan as she squared up to Thor, hands on her non-existent hips, nose almost meeting with the centre of his chest. She was still so tiny in stature compared to the princes and if a boy had done this then Thor would not have thought twice about punching him in the face, but he'd never dream of doing a thing like that to Bethan. Also the little grin on her face told him she was jesting and was calling out for him to accept her challenge, if he dared._

_Puffing out his chest, crossing his arms over it and standing straight to appear even taller than her, he looked down on her with a overly confident, yet playful, sneer, “Name your course. Any that you wish, though will matter not, for no one can win against the Mighty Thor.”_

“ _Keep talking like that and I'm sure one of these days you'll either float away or your head burst from being filled with all that hot air you keep puffing, O Mighty Thor.”_

_Loki had to clamp his hand over his mouth as he watched Thor's face drop, mouth moving like a fish out of water, to stop himself from laughing so. Bethan's little grin had spread over her face, stepping away from Thor and closer to the edge of the trees, “I challenge you, Sons of Odin, to a race from this point where I stand to that moss covered bolder.”_

_She pointed off to the wide clearing ahead which housed a large outcrop of rocks and boulders, the roots of the surrounding trees covering most of them like blood vessels on flesh, “And whoever touches it first gets first choice of the treats.”_

_The challenge was accepted. Bethan took the bundle from Loki as they lined up and he could feel her eyes on him. Turning to this little friend of his, a dark eyebrow arched in surprise when she winked at him. Loki's brow furrowed in confusion as he mouthed 'What?' to her._

_All Bethan did was knowingly nod to him, as if to say, 'You'll see.'_

“ _Gentlemen. On your marks. Get set....GO!”_

_The boys sped off in front, Bethan hoisting her dress up round her knees as she ran, laughing at herself and the stupidness of it all. Thor ran fast over the long grass before reaching the rocky outcrop, creating distance between himself and Loki easily. But when he reached it and had to start climbing and clambering, it dawned on Loki what Bethan had been hinting at. Thor was slowing down, being a dreadful climber, whereas climbing came naturally to Loki as he ran nimbly, moving and jumping over the rocks with perfect ease. Just as he was passing Thor by, both of them panting heavily, his elder brother grabbed the green of his cloak and yanked hard backwards in an attempt to slow Loki down or put him on his backside._

_Thor pulled too hard though in his eagerness and Loki slipped on the wet stone under foot, falling off to the side and over the edge of a crag they had not seen before hand._

_He disappeared from Thor's sight with a yell and Bethan could do nothing but watch in horror where she stood while Loki's body flipped over and over down a six foot jagged, steep slope to then fall another three feet down off a ledge onto the solid rock bottom._

“ _LOKI!”_

_Bethan threw the bundle into the grass as she rushed to Thor's side at the edge of the crag. Loki lay still at the bottom and from here they could see his leg resting in a very unnatural angle. It scared them both at how quiet he was._

_Thor moved as if to go down to him but Bethan grasped onto his arm tight, trying to hold him back, “No! Thor, you can't!”_

“ _He is my brother! I cannot leave him there, injured and alone.”_

“ _True, we can't, but we both know you're a better runner than a climber.” Bethan's heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel the tears mixed with mind numbing fear begin to rise. Her voice was becoming broken, high, pleading as she spoke again, “Run back to the palace and get help, Thor.”_

_He stood rooted to the spot, mind racing, not knowing what to do. Fearful moans began from below as Loki started to cry out in pain and fear as he regained consciousness. The sound broke both their hearts and the tears ran down Bethan's face freely now as she let her fear for Loki take over. She thumped a clenched little fist to Thor's chest, screaming in his face, “If you love your brother then go and do as I say! Now!”_

_The blonde haired prince needed no more telling, sprinting away from her. Only when he had made it out through the trees did she look back down again at Loki, still groaning. Kneeling at the edge she tried to get a better view of his condition, taking deep breaths to calm her heart. Bethan knew she had to hide her fear so not to make Loki's worse. She had to play at being Frigga-Mother, for his sake._

“ _Loki? Can you hear me?”_

“ _Bethy.” He pleaded her name whole heartedly in agony, shouting out as he tried to move to look to her face._

“ _No, Loki. Don't try to move. Just stay as you are, I'm coming.”_

_Bethan wiped her face of her tears using the corner of her woollen cloak and began to look for a way down the rock face that was as safe as possible, under the circumstances. She had told Thor no, but she was determined to get down there. She would not stand here like a helpless idiot while her friend lay there in such pain. Slowly Bethan inched her way, keeping on her side so she could force her feet down to stop herself should she begin to slide out of control. To say she was terrified would have been a drastic understatement._

“ _I'm coming to you, Loki. Don't worry. I'm almost there.” When she reached the ledge from which Loki had fallen the last 3ft, she found a thick root hanging over that was just sturdy enough for her to lower herself down. All the while the wavy haired girl spoke soothingly as she could muster to Loki, the moment her boots touched the bottom she was over to him in a flash, unable to hold back the gasp when she saw the young prince up close._

_From the way his leg was twisted as he lay on his side it was most defiantly broken, probably in more than one place, there were cuts and gashes all over his body, his top lip slashed badly on the right, clothes ripped from jagged shards of rock. Bruises were beginning to form round his eye and his nose ran with blood that covered his lower face like a grotesque red mask._

_Bethan gently draped his loose cloak around him before removing her own so she could fold it into a make-shift pillow for his aching head, in the hopes to stop the chill of the damp air from seeping into Loki's bones. She tore a section of her dress, using the velvety scrap of fabric to wipe the blood away from his face as tenderly as her shaking hands would allow._

_The girl pressed her cheek softy to his temple so her lips almost touched his ear, making it easier for him to hear the words of comfort she provided while she stroked his hair and squeezed his hand while they waited for help to arrive._

“ _Lady Bethan, are you hurt as well?”_

_Bethan looked up above to find many pairs of eyes watching her. Thor had brought back some guards and some of the gardeners who were all armed with ladders, hooks, rope and worried faces._

“ _I'm alright, I managed to slide down. Someone must send for a healer, I think his leg is broken.”_

“ _Do not worry, the healers are making hast here as we speak, but for now we must get you back up here my Lady, where it is safer.” The guard began to ready rope to throw to her._

“ _I refuse to leave Loki down here alone, or at all, until there is a healer by his side! He is frightened and in so much pain.”_

_The guard nodded his head, “I understand, my Lady. I urge you to stay there and we will try to find a safe way to you both.”_

_They began to disperse in search of this safe route down and Bethan jumped when Loki spoke, his voice strained but there was a sliver of humour there._

“ _Where in Bor's name does he think you'll go to?”_

 

_xXxXxXxXx_

 

_Darkness was falling by the time Loki was rescued from the crag and taken back to his chambers._

_Odin was waiting for them when they arrived, helping the healers with the boys clothes and doing as they requested in restraining Loki's movements. The Allfather sat behind his youngest son on the bed, pinning his pale upper body and arms to his fathers chest, a large hand drew Loki's head away to the side, hiding his gaze from the healers working on his legs, to be tucked under a bearded chin. Odin used his strength in as gentle a way as possible to keep the boys movements as small as he was able._

_At first Loki had gritted his teeth at the pure, burning agony of his leg, holding back until Odin told him there was no shame in calling out when in pain as even he, the mighty Allfather, had cried out when the flesh that had once housed his missing eye was tended. His father encouraged him to scream loud and hard if he needed to, to which Loki obliged readily. Odin felt a glimmer of pride, mingled with his worry, that Loki had managed to stay quiet for so long, only letting go when his father had given him permission._

_Bethan had curled herself into a ball outside his door, hands clamped over her ears to block out Loki's cries as the healers manipulated his leg back into place before setting it. Thor stood on the other side of the door from Bethan, his gaze trained on his feet, hair hiding the guilt written on his childs brow. He only dared look up when Frigga came running down the corridor followed closely by the hand maidens that had brought her the news of Loki's fall. Thor had never seen his usually unflappable mother so panicked before which now only deepened the guilt that he felt._

_Bethan finally lifted her own head to the Queen, removing her hands from over her ears, and her dolls face crumbled as she began to cry in earnest, throwing herself into Frigga's arms, crying her name for the Queen into the woman’s shoulder, “Frigga-Mother.”_

“ _Shhh, darling girl. Don't let yourself be so troubled. From what I hear from the guards you were so very brave for Loki before and I know he would not want to see you so distraught now.”_

_Frigga lifted the girl easily so that she rested on her hip, little arms wrapped round the Queens neck and shuddering cries began to subside. The woman made no moves towards the door to her youngest sons chambers, scared of what she'd find there but also she needed to calm Bethan first. Rocking gently from side to side with the girl, Frigga knew this was not all to do with Loki. Bethan had not cried once for her parents in her time here, distracted by the boys, lessons and growing accustomed to palace life. Seeing Loki so hurt, mixed with the fear of losing another person dear to her, Frigga suspected, had become too much for Bethan and was what brought on such long over-due intense sorrow._

_The girls head shot up when Loki's cries no longer sounded from behind the door. A few moments later Odin came through. Bethan almost seemed as if she would start to cry again at the mere sight of him, “It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Odin-Father. It's all my fault this happened.”_

_The Allfather raised a hand to silence her before she could continue, “Be at peace child. You have not caused this misfortune to happen, though I will speak with you about it on the morrow. Loki is sleeping now and the healers have finished their work, so I see no harm in you staying by his side for a time as I'm sure the Queen wishes to do.”_

_Frigga smiled sadly at her husband before heading for the door, clutching Bethan closer to her for her own comfort at what she might find behind it. They both heard Odin's voice change to that of the lion as he turned to Thor, the door closing behind them, “You, boy, I will speak with now. You have much explaining to do. Follow me.”_

_The healers moved quietly about their business, packing away the tools of their trade while the small body of the sleeping Loki lay still in the middle of his large bed. Frigga set Bethan down on it's end, allowing her to clamber round, avoiding his legs, so that the little girl could lay down beside him, opposite the queen. Trying not to disturb the bed too much, Frigga sat down beside him, taking on her little son's hands in her own._

_Loki breathed easily now in his slumber, no longer troubled by pain. There were stitches in some of the cuts, a foul smelling brown salve on the others. The bruising round his right eye was now fully bloomed and a deep port purple, making his skin look deathly pale._

_Bethan studied her dearest of friends face more as the Queen hummed to herself while stroking Loki's hand, most lovingly._

_It was only then that the girls eyes drifted lower, to Loki's broken leg._

_The healers had encased it in a wooden box like structure that ran the whole length of his right leg, from hip to heel. There was no lid on this long box, to allow his foot to point upwards with ease. Also there were holes down the sides where strips of white linen where threaded through to make a supporting weave under, and over, the damaged limb with thin wooden splints strapped down both sides of it. Bethan's child mind mused, as she scooted closer to him with eyes heavy from sleep and resting a hand on his chest, that this whole system was to keep Loki's leg as still as possible while it healed._

_She knew then she would be spending a lot of time in this room over the next few months and so began to make up games for them to play._

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Bethan heaved a sign at the memory as she looked back to her book again. Over the years it still made her very uneasy to see either Thor or Loki come back injured from the battles they took part in, but not to the extent that it had that day.

Thor, Odin, the Warriors Three, even Sif and Frigga had pestered her as she grew, to at least learn a bit of swordsmanship or defensive fighting. She had always refused though, much to Odin's displeasure. Deep down she was disappointed in herself that she couldn't find the courage but at the same time she was angry to feel so pressured by so many of those closest to her. Loki was the only one not to push, though he had left a book in her room, not that long ago, detailing the art of defensive tactics and fighting.

Gentle encouragement had always been Loki's way with her.

Rain poured down from the sky still with it's noisy roar as it beat clean the surfaces of the world. Sif had long since left the training yard in exchange for the warm fire and dry clothes.

A short time later Loki reappeared, a wad of rough linen pressed to his face. His mood seemed to have lightened considerably and Bethan grimaced for a second at the rusty dried blood on Loki's face and clothes as he flopped himself down on the ledge next to her.

“That was quick.”

Loki tentatively took the wad from his nose to check if it was still bleeding, which it was but only a little. He dabbed gently as he spoke, “The healer said it was not broken, just badly knocked. They had me sit over a basin with small bundles of fowl smelling herbs stuffed up my nose till the bleeding ebbed and they then gave me a tiny pot of horrific smelling salve to rub over the bruise tonight, so to heal most of it before tomorrow.”

Upon his face now was a deep purple blotch spreading out from the slope of his nose to his cheeks and under his eyes. Bethan understood now why Sif had aimed to hit Loki's face. She had done it to make him feel self conscious and uncomfortable tomorrow, there was no doubt of that. Boys that were becoming young men, like Loki, usually were rather vain about their appearance. Bethan pushed the thought from her mind as she smiled warmly at the prince, taking the bloodied linen from his hand, holding it under the stream of water overflowing from the drain pipe high above.

Grasping his chin gently between her thumb and forefinger, Bethan began to wipe away the dried blood that still clung to her friends pale face. Loki couldn't stop himself from flinching when she went to begin wiping around his still tender nose. Bethan's tone was firm but had that comforting quality to it that reminded Loki of his mother.

“Hold still, Loki.”

He was happy to let her go about her task just to simply be able to continue to watch her face. Loki mused in that moment at the fact that he did not think of her as Little Sister, as Thor did. In fact that was how Thor affectionately addressed her most of the time. Bethan openly referred to the ever growing bulk as Big Brother as well but the title had never been extended to Loki. He found it curious that this was one little thing about feeling some what like a shadow against Thor that Loki didn't mind.

Bethan was the only one of his and Thor's mutual friends that Loki could _truly_ call _his_ friend, over any other.

But whereas they had been the closest friends as was possible through childhood, something was now changing as they had grown older.

Maybe it was simply the fact that she looked more like a woman now. No longer had she the body of a child that climbed trees with ease, swam naked in streams with no embarrassment or rough housed it with Loki and Thor in the dirt, quite unlike other girls her age, but he would never have classed her as a tomboy like Sif. She was becoming a Lady now and only truly acted like the Bethy he had known when Frigga wasn't looking. The rest of the time she was the dutiful foster daughter.

A sickly feeling crept into his belly whenever he thought of Bethan's future and that some day she would have to marry. Loki didn't fully understand why it unnerved him so, but he knew that as soon as she was married Bethan would cease to be considered part of the royal family, would leave the palace to live with her new husband and maybe even court altogether. It made him nervous at the thought someone would take Bethy away from him and he would have no say in the matter. Loki's stomach lurched at the thought of some of the men his parents might choose for her. A creature such as his dearest friend did not deserve to be stifled and saddled by some of the fools that attended court, so called high born men of the realm, who would think her nothing but a trophy to be shown off.

To be expected to act a simpering, obedient, gentle tempered wife for one of those was not, and should not, be her future. The only way he could see her being saved from such a fate would be if, by some small, ridiculous chance, his parents chose for her to marry him, so to keep her in the royal family. He knew they would never choose him though and he felt physically sick at the idea of them choosing Thor.

Bethan by now had dampened the linen again, wrung it out and was working on removing the sticky red from around his neck and collarbone. Loki returned the warm smile that still graced Bethan's face as he laughed and lifted his chin for her.

“I am capable of bathing myself, Bethy, you do know this don't you?”

Her smile widened as she parted his collar slightly to reach more of his pale skin, “I do. But we can't have a Prince of Asgard walking the halls looking as if he's murdered someone now can we?”

“No, indeed we cannot.”

The task now finished, Bethan sat back to admire her work, “There we are. Pretty as a bashed up picture.”

His face lit up with her jest as she affectionately touched his cheek, moving her hand so her thumb could trace the faint scar on his upper lip. The only proof left on him from the fall that day, so many years ago. In certain lights the indented line was rather visible but Bethan never thought it detracted from how handsome he was becoming, only seemed to add to it. He'd been a striking little boy who made her feel safe, and now he was an equally striking young man that when he looked at her sheepishly, cause the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Bethan never dared acknowledge it though. Loki eventually took her hand from his face and squeezed it.

“Come now, little Bethy. The day draws on and I am in need of a warm fire, a good meal, a change of clothes and a bath, which I wish you to join me in.”

Loki's eyes went wide as he realised what he had just said. Bethan couldn't stop herself from laughing in disbelief.

“Just to clarify, Bethy, I mean in the meal. Not in the bath.”

The dark haired prince finally started to laugh along with Bethan as she dragged him to his feet, looping her arm into his as he led her inside.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

As the hour of the ceremony drew nearer, Thor was beginning to make a worn patch on the floor from his pacing back and forth. His vibrant red cloak drifting behind him with the speed of his pacing.

“Brother, here. Drink this mead and calm your nerves. Your constant turning is making Bethan and myself dizzy.”

Thor snatched the golden cup from Loki's hand, drained it in one before refilling it himself and downing that as well. He would have gone to refill it again had Bethan not taken the cup from his hand.

“That's enough for now, Thor. Any more at that rate and we'll have to hold you up to take your oaths before the Allfather.”

Thor placed his own large hand over the tiny one of Bethan's that was now resting in the crook of his arm, “I do not know what has come over me. All I have to do is say a few simple words of oath in front of the court! I have done many things in front of them before that I could be embarrassed about, but am not. I should not be this nervous!”

Both of their attention fell to Loki who had let out a short, quiet laugh, “Ah yes. Like the time we drank those bottles of whiskey from the realm of the Dwarves and Fandral challenged you and Bethan to dash naked through the Court Square.”

Bethan let go of Thor's arm to settle herself in one of the chairs as she groaned at Loki, who was lounging in his usual way upon on of the larger chairs of this small reception room off the main Hall. Loki was dressed head to toe in his full regalia, though thankfully he wasn't wearing the helmet yet. She couldn't take him seriously in that thing. Even with him seeming to lounge comfortably, Bethan knew he found his armour rather difficult to wear. He couldn't wait to have a new set made when it was his turn to come of age.

Thankfully the salve given to him by the healers had worked well and the bruise could only been seen if you were really looking for it.

Thor laughed heartily at the memory, “At first I had not been willing, giving little sister of mine a chance to bow out with honour, but...” He turned to Loki to let him continue the retelling.

“Bethy staggered up and immediately began to disrobe whilst declaring, loudly, 'Odinson! Grow a pair of balls and get going! I'll not give this flibbertigibbet the chance to question our nerve!' and off she runs into the Square!”

Loki could barely breathe from laughing as was Thor, all signs of nerves seemingly faded.

“Yes, yes. Very funny you two.” Bethan began to fidget with the loose gold belt around her waist as the colour started to rise in her cheeks.

“The greatest thing was Fandral's face as he watched you run away without a stitch on and Thor, much the same, trying to catch up. That so called flibbertigibbet was then rendered truly speechless when you reappeared, sat back down in your chair, naked as a newborn babe, and began drinking again with Volstagg, who was so drunk he didn't notice anything amiss.”

Loki had managed to recover himself enough to speak but Thor was still laughing so hard that he wheezed between words, “Twas fortunate that Little Sister has so much lovely, long hair to hide her modesty behind.”

Bethan's face was now a deep hue of red, only extenuated by the lilac of her dress, “I would have gotten dressed if someone, _Loki_ , had not hidden my clothes. Thank the Gods I was so drunk or else we would be one prince short and I would be incarcerated for murder.”

She made her point by throwing a handful of grapes in Loki's direction, much to Thor's continued delight.

The younger prince just laughed again and winked at her as the fruit missed him by miles, “You'd never do that Bethy. Life would be boring without me in it.”

Bethan wasn't able to stop herself from laughing, only a little, while shaking her head as she stood up to straighten out her dress. All three stopped their mirth dead and looked up as one of the royal guards appeared in the doorway, making himself know by the quiet clearing of his throat.

“Your Majestys, My Lady. It is time.”

Out of the corner of her eye Bethan could see Thor's whole body tense up as the guard left them in peace again. Reaching out, she took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The nerves came back slightly in the weak smile he gave her in return. They busied themselves then with the putting on of the boys helmets. Loki needed Bethan's help with his as he found it hard to put on by himself.

Bethan was neither a warrior or Princess of Asgard, so a helmet or crown, of sorts, was not appropriate. Frigga though had requested for Bethan's hair to be pinned up with her slopping side fringe left loose, to frame her face, and that ornate golden jewelled flowers be placed through it once it had all been put up.

She spent a moment or two fixing slipped straps or stray collars on their armours, using the corner of her shall to buff up some spots to make sure they both looked shining and perfect.

“Bethan. You are our sister, not our mother.”

“Very aware of that Thor, but I can't have you both showing me up if your untidy. I will not walk beside two scruffs.”

Thor gave her a genuine smile again, taking both her hands in his, looking fondly from Bethan to Loki, “I am truly blessed to have such siblings stand by me on this day.”

His so called 'little sister' cried out dramatically as Loki smiled manically beside her, “Odin's beard! Thor stop being such a girl and get out there.”

Walking together, Thor leading in the middle with Loki on his left and Bethan to his right, they made their way into the great, dazzling, golden hall that held the royal court and throne of the Allfather. Rousing music played in the background as they strode proudly forwards. The crowds parted away in front of them till they came to the bottom steps to Odin's throne, all the while everyone was clapping and cheering loudly.

The Allfather sat on his mighty golden seat high above them all looking fierce but noble, Frigga shining radiant as always by his side. A hush descended from the vaulted ceilings when the three paused at the foot of the throne. The elders bowed their heads to their young ones as Thor knelled before the King of Asgard. Loki and Bethan bowed deeply in turn before Loki went up to stand by his father and Bethan up beside Frigga, crossing over in the middle of the steps.

After a few moments of silence, the Allfather stood while gazing down at his oldest child.

“Today we mark the beginning of the future of Asgard with the coming of age of it's eldest son, Thor. We have all watched as he grew before our eyes into what is before us now.

“The oaths that he will swear to on this day, will complete his journey from child to man.”

It was as if the entire realm of Asgard stopped at that point in time to listen as Thor repeated the oaths back to his father, making sure to sound strong, to not trip over any words. By the end of the oath taking, Thor was on both knees with his head bowed, blonde tresses that Bethan thought he could have combed through before putting his helmet on at least, falling over his eyes.

“Thor, you have proven yourself on the field of battle time and again through mastery of the sword and horsemanship. Before I declare your oaths taken and your childhood over, I am to bestow upon you a mighty gift indeed.”

A gigantic hammer appeared then in Odin's hand, as if it had simply melted into existence all of a sudden. The Allfather held it at shoulders height in front of him, the handle pointing down, before he released his grip upon it and this immense implement glided down through the air to stop within reach of Thor's grasp.

“This is the hammer known as Mjolnir. Forged within the heart of a dying star at the beginning of our history by the dwarves, it has the power for good as well as for ill. As you grow to learn to know it's power so must you learn to know yourself my son.

“Take it and rejoice, for I now proclaim that Thor, Son of Odin, has taken his oaths and is now a man of age before the eyes of Asgard!”

The room erupted with cries, yells, screams and clapping at Odin's last words which rose to a deafening roar when Thor got to his feet, taking Mjolnir in hand and raised it high about his head, shouting out his own cry of triumph and joy.

Feasting and drinking began shortly after but Bethan had not been able to slip over quick enough to where the princes and their friends where before Frigga placed a gentle, yet firm, hand on her arm. The girl groaned inwardly for she knew what was to come and she was not in the mood to pretend to smile at the same questions, the same jokes.

Loki drank deeply from his cup as he watched his mother move round the room with Bethan on her arm, introducing her to this noble and that. He noticed how the queen only steered her to certain men and would encourage conversation with each meeting. Loki also knew _his_ Bethy well enough to know she was hating every second of the forced attention, merely humouring the queen until it was deemed over. 

Bethan did as what she thought was her duty and spoke politely and charmingly with every encounter but the entire time she wanted to be sick at some of the noble men Frigga was all but thrusting her in front of.

She so longed to be over by the casks of ale with her friends and most of all with Loki. She did not have to worry about men pestering her when she was deep in conversation with him or merely standing by him. He seemed to exude a aura that made it very clear neither of them wished to be bothered with nonsense.

Bethan could almost feel her inward groaning of exasperation within her head as Frigga introduced her to yet another noble lord. Truly she loved the older woman but right now she would have loved nothing more than to speak her mind about these pampered, powdered, perfumed idiots. And what was worse was that Bethan knew it would only get worse as she got closer to coming of age herself shortly after Loki.

In that moment Bethan decided something needed to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of books. That comforting smell that came from pages and bindings made hundreds of years before she was born. Piles of books surrounded the plush, well used, chaise lounge which Bethan lay upon in a forgotten corner of the palaces great library. The two bookshelves that made this feel like a separate room jutted out from the walls diagonally, creating a far corner and an entrance where there was just enough space for Bethan to slip through and draw the corner of a tapestry over to hide it from view.

She had been exploring the library over several years when she had encountered this hidden little space, with it's own tiny fire grate. Most likely it had been a rest stop for some librarian long ago and was now long forgotten. Bethan had slowly snuck in the likes of a kettle, tea utensils along with some blankets and cushions as time went on. This place became hers, and hers alone, never telling anyone of it's existence.

This was even a place that Loki had no knowledge of.

There was one creature, however, who had stumbled upon it one day in search for her, but since then had never led any one, not even his own master, to it. Even now, when she would rather be alone, Bethan smiled to herself as she heard massive paws padding their way towards her hiding place. She continued to read her book, only stopping when a thick snout nuzzled into her side, snuffling for her attention.

“Hello there, Fenrir.”

Bethan's smile was met with bright amber eyes that begged for affection, which she was more than happy to lavish upon this loveable, huge hound. Setting her tome to the side she sat up, taking the great head in her hands to stroke his dense fur.

“Has your master not played with you enough again? Silly Loki. Never mind though, eh? His loss, my gain.”

Fenrir sat at Bethan's feet, shuffling closer, laying his head in her lap to enjoy her affections. Bethan gloried in the warmth radiating from the hound as she ran her fingers through his mixture of smoky grey and brown fur.

“Fenrir, what am I to do? Frigga paraded me round like a prize pony after Thor's ceremony. I hate being stared at like that, like I'm being sized up for how many healthy sons I can bear. Thor and Loki are older and yet there has been not a peep mentioned yet about _them_ finding wives. Though I'm sure Frigga has certainly thought about it.”

Bethan tapped the hounds head to get him to look up at her, “What do you think, sweetie? Should I play along? Play the dutiful foster daughter, indebted to the people who took her in and allow them to marry her off to someone not of her choosing? Or...I could speak to them, let them know what _I_ want for my future?”

Fenrir made a mumbled noise low in his throat, licking the hand that stroked his muzzle.

“Yes, I think you're right, Fenrir. The other way is the cowards way. Oh how I so wish that wasn't so tempting right now!”

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Even though it was still High Summer the heat had thankfully lessened slightly, meaning Frigga was able to venture out and enjoy the sun in her own private gardens. Pearly gravel paths weaved their way round beds of flowers full of every kind and colour of blossom, past ornamental fountains and waterfalls of pale marble. All were made brilliant in the light of the sun.

The Queen could have seen Bethan coming a mile off, the royal blue of her dress sticking out against the backdrop of the garden. Bethan never normally wore blue but Frigga thought she should more often for it suited her marvellously. It made her skin like ivory and her hair, braided loosely and slung over a shoulder today, like the darkest brown earth.

The dress was cut in the, somewhat, more reserved style that Bethan seemed to favour; with a skirt that went to the floor and long, billowing sleeves. Her shoulders, however; were totally bare; the sleeves slitted almost to the top, revealing pale arms when the fabric moved. Frigga noticed a braided leather belt, tied at the back, cinching her waist in just under the bust with a matching choker and the same braided leather around each wrist. The Queen made a mental note to have a new dress made for the girl in that colour for a high born wedding due to take place soon.

Frigga smiled to herself fondly at memories of Bethan playing as a little child in this very garden as she finally reached the stone bench Frigga was sat upon. The Queens smile grew wider in greeting.

“Bethan!” the elder exclaimed happily, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company my lovely? Come. Sit by me.”

Bethan was wringing her hands as she sat down by her Queen, shooting a glance at the hound waiting patiently at the top of the marbled steps, because he knew he was not allowed in. Taking a deep breath Bethan willed herself to speak. Nothing came out.

“Young one are you unwell? You seem troubled.”

Breathing deeply again, sighing it out, the girl kicked herself inwardly. She had argued with the Allfather about leaning to fight, for Bor's sake, and won! So where had her back bone gone?

Grasping the Queens hand in her own, Bethan felt able now to look her in the eye.

“Frigga-Mother, there's something I need to discuss with you. I ask only that you do not think ill of me afterwards.”

Frigga held the girls hand a little tighter as worry began to worm it's way within, “Of course, Bethan. I would hope you would feel free to come to me with anything.”

Bethan felt the need to take another steadying breath, biting and worrying her already cracked, raw lip till the Queen reached out to stop her from making it bleed, “Dearest, open your thoughts to me. What is wrong?”

“Frigga-Mother, please do not be hurt from what I say now for I honestly tell you this with all the love of a child, for you are the only mother I have ever really known, and I know you only wish for what you deem is best for me. Recently whenever we attend court or events, like Thor's coming of age, you have taken to introducing me to many of those also attending.”

“Well I like to mingle among them and it is always nice to meet new people, my lovely.”

“Yes, I agree. It is nice. But...the people you showcase me- I mean, introduce me to, well...they're all men.”

The woman rubbed a hand over Bethan's back to reassure her, “I am sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. I did not intend that. What I have been doing is what my mother did with me and, in fact, that is how I met Odin. My mother 'worked the room', as it were, so well that King Bor chose me for his son.”

“Indeed, but were you not some years past come of age? And were you not already enamoured with each other from afar?”

“You know that story already, Bethan, you know we were.”

“Then why do this with me so soon? When these men look at me they most likely see nothing but a green seasoned child. Half probably are wondering how many children they could have me birth and the others, most likely, take one glance at my scrawny frame and judge that I can't bear any at all!”

Frigga had no idea where all this was coming from. She had always observed a quiet shyness in Bethan, but there was fire there to. This sudden out-pouring of anxiety was so uncharacteristic. The hand on Bethan's back moved to her side so that the Queen could bring the girl close in to hers.

“Bethan, my darling girl, you are by no means scrawny! You are well on your way to becoming the most admired and envied creature in court, just like your mother in her day. Once again I am sorry that I have made you feel so ill at ease.” The Queen reached over to affectionately touch a loose strand of the girls hair. “You are growing up so fast that I forget how young you still really are, you're so mature for your age. Maybe it is best we wait till after your coming of age before we think of this husband business.”

Frigga smiled brightly, patting Bethan's shoulder, thinking it was over, but Bethan wasn't finished yet.

“What if I don't want one chosen for me, Frigga-Mother?”

The Queen looked startled for a moment as she took on-board what the little one was saying to her, “Excuse me?”

Bethan removed herself from Frigga's arms and began pacing in front of her along the gravelled path.

“In all my time here I have been to countless weddings. The number of those I know to be matches of love could be counted on the fingers of one hand, with some still to spare. Those marriages not counted in this group I know a great deal to be unhappy and the rest are amicable at best. Many of the wives split themselves in two when they marry. They cow down almost as soon as the wedding night has past, becoming what is expected as sickly sweet, speak-only-when-spoken-to wives while their husbands lord it over them in almost every part of their lives. Only able to show any semblance of who they once were in the company of their friends or around their children.

“I do not wish to share my life, nor my bed and body, with someone who would have me bend or break to their will and loose myself in the process.

“Being born a female in the first place, as well as being born into exulted status, my choices are ridiculously limited compared to the freedom of choice that Loki or Thor have. They may follow any path, within reason, that they would wish to. Whereas I cannot even contemplate pursuing who I truly am!

“As a woman I can either be a healer; a sheildmaiden or a wife and mother. Those are my options and that is all I am allowed, and expected, to reach for. But my dearest Queen and Frigga-Mother, I am _no_ healer for I have no interest in herb lore or the mending of wounds. I am _no_ warrior for I have no thirst for the battle. Also I feel I would never be a mother since if my husband is what I fear; then I would not be able to _stand_ having him as close as is needed for a child to grow within my belly and therefore would have to go without even the small comfort of a tiny babe in my arms!”

Bethan finally stopped her frantic confessional dance, breathing heavily as she waited for the Queens response. Frigga was not looking at her foster daughter but off into the distance, her face unreadable. Neutral yet thoughtful.

It was getting to the point where Bethan thought the silence would choke her that Frigga, at last, spoke.

“Who are you then?”

“I'm sorry?” Bethan's voice was so tiny in stature that it was almost comical.

“I agree that our society has few options for high born women, so if that were not so, then...who would you be?”

Bethan needed no time to think on that, “I would be Bethan the Builder, the inventor; the mender of all things broken. My passion for the mechanical is so immense that, if you were to crack open my skull, you would find the workings of my mind to be made of cogs, gears and wires. 

“I have _so_ many ideas, but not the knowledge to _make_ the dreams of them reality, for I am not permitted to study under the masters of that craft, like Loki was when he decided to study magic...and there is only so much I can learn from books on my own.”

“Bethan, my dear; why have you kept this from me?”

Even though the elder woman’s voice was warm, soft, inviting even, the question was still extremely hard for Bethan to answer and the words stuck in her throat at first.

“Because...to even think it before made me feel like an ungrateful, wicked, spiteful child. This is something that I have not even admitted to Loki, and he is someone I share everything with. Almost.” Bethan's brow creased in the shame that still rose up, bowing her head to stare at her feet. “You all saved me, loved me, fed me, educated me, called me one of your own. I would be dead if not for your family. Who am I to deny you the ability to choose for me a husband? So _ungrateful_ and _disrespectful_ must I truly be to even think of refusing that which, many would feel, is a great honour.”

The two women stayed like that for a short time, the heavy silence only disrupted by the soft breeze ruffling the leaves upon the trees and the tweeping of the birds that nestled among their branches. Bethan only lifted her head when she heard Frigga patting the stone bench beside her; the girl obeyed the gesture to sit by her again.

“There is a custom, Bethan, not really followed anymore, where young Asgardians take leave of their family, their responsibilities and their obligations. They travel all over the nine realms. This was often done by the young ones in the royal family, as it gave them experience beyond their years and was hoped to prepare them for rule.”

Frigga could be as subtle as a sledgehammer.

“I feel you would greatly benefit from such a custom.”

Bethan let go of a startled breath, a smile beginning to spread, “Truly?”

“Yes, I do. You should take part in this. Travel. Find those on other realms who are masters of you interest and have them teach you, 'till you are a master yourself. Maybe things will have changed somewhat in Asgard upon your return, and you can then learn from _our_ masters as well.”

The girls smile widened to a beam as unrivalled excitement swarmed in her chest. She had dreamed so long of something such as this! The excitement then became suddenly dampened and her brow furrowed.

“The Allfather would never agree.”

Frigga patted Bethan's knee gently. “Just you leave Odin to me. I will speak with him first and then the three of us will speak together. Though...I think it best to omit telling Odin about your reservations on your future. Let us leave this husband situation till the time for it comes.”

Bethan breathed a small sigh and the smile slowly returned, though was not as unbidden as before.

“Is there no one though who might have caught your eye?”

Frigga laughed at herself for bringing up the subject again while Bethan's smile froze; her mind racing with trying not to think of a certain black haired companion.

_Don'tThinkOfLokiDon'tThinkOfLokiDon'tThinkOfLokiDon'tThinkOfLokiDon'tThinkOfLoki!_

“No. No one I can think of, Frigga-Mother.”

“What about Thor? You're very close with him. Or even Loki? Now he's turning into a very handsome one, I must say. In fact, I rather think he'll be a bit of a heart breaker when he's older.”

_Oh Gods, can she read minds!?_

“They are like my brothers.”

The smile that crept onto the Queens face, Bethan could only have described as that of a naughty child.

“Not brothers of blood though. I would have suspected Loki at least, seeing as you already spend so much time together.”

_GODS! Does she know what you do to yourself while alone in bed at night and what images go through your head!?_

“Honestly, Frigga-Mother.” chuckled Bethan, ever so slightly nervously.

“Oh well.”

Bethan breathed a inward sigh of relief that the subject seemed now closed, though her own mind continued to taunt.

_Tsk, Tsk Bethan Adraserdottir. You are such a liar, especially to yourself._

_Shut up Brain! No one asked for your opinion!_

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Long hours past since Bethan had spoken with Frigga in the garden. Evening was now well on it's way while she dressed for supper with the royal family. She had tried to keep her mind busy with choosing the attire herself, dismissing the maid who was to dress her and help with the styling of her hair. 

Taking great care in her choice, Bethan finally decided upon a soft purple, loose formed gown with shimmering, intricate needlework on the shoulders and the hem of the dress, which also had billowing white sleeves that were so long, they hid her hands from view. On it's own, it was extremely too low cut for Bethan. So she wore a second, thicker; layer of under garments, in a complimenting colour; so that only an amount of cleavage that Bethan felt comfortable with was on show. Even though she did not like to show off great expanses of bare skin like other maids of Asgard her age, she still wanted to show a bit of her developing figure. Thankfully Bethan had found a dark purple under-bust that could be tied at the front, or else she would have been walking around in what could have been mistaken for a giant nightie.

Bethan's heart would begin to beat harder with even the smallest sound of movement from the corridor, expecting each sound to move towards her door, bringing orders to make her way to the throne room. She almost jumped out of her skin when the door did suddenly open with no warning sound of footsteps, Loki waltzing in with a grin on his face.

“Loki! What are you trying to do, kill me?” Bethan half shouted, half laughed. She had the strongest urge to throw the hair brush in her hand right at his head, especially when that smirk appeared while he closed the door behind him.

“So jumpy today, Bethy. What has you coiled this tightly?”

Loki strolled over to her and Bethan could honestly say, this was the first time she had seen him truly comfortable in days. His short hair was ruffled as usual, alluding to a slight curl that she knew he hated. His eyes and face bright, clean-shaven as he preferred. The big difference that could account for his happy demeanour, were his clothes.

Usually the youngest prince would wear some of his smartest attire for the evenings with his parents, but it seemed the continued heat had beaten him into submission, for tonight he had opted for clothes of a more practical nature. As always he wore boots that were such a dark brown they appeared almost black, with slightly lighter in colour cloth trousers, a sleeveless dark brown leather jerkin with golden buckles and a high collar atop a forest green under-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“No reason really. I'm just expecting to hear from your mother.”

Bethan's heart had finally returned to it's normal rhythm while she sat at her vanity table to begin brushing her hair in preparation for pinning it up. Loki stood there for a few moments, arms crossed over his chest, and watched as Bethan started the process of plaiting her hair around the crown of her head, leaving a handful or two loose to hang over her shoulder.

“Indeed it seems your are, and it is also why I'm here.”

Bethan gave him a quizzical look, hairpins clamped between her teeth.

“Mother bade me to come and retrieve your lovely self as she and my father wish to speak with you.” Loki chuckled, shifting a few of her things on the table to allow him to lean back against it, arms and legs crossed, watching her begin to move in a panic.

“Bethy, settle yourself. Mother knows you dismissed the maid earlier so is well aware that you would be longer in getting ready than normal. Mother told me to assure you _not_ to rush. She and father won't spoil in waiting.”

The girl didn't seem to slow her movements much as she tried to fix a white flower hair ornament to the back of her head. The prince continued to watch, gaze following her swift fingers, turned clumsy in her haste, before reaching out his hand to stay hers and take the ornament away.

“Loki-”

“Hold still, Bethy. I do not wish to stab you with this confounded thing.”

Doing as she was told, for once, Bethan sat quietly as Loki made light work of fixing the flower in place for her. It was nice having Loki so close. No matter what sort of impression his constant mischief gave others, when it was just the two of them, Loki became like the anchor that kept a boat in calm seas for Bethan.

Once he was sure the flower would not fall out Loki reached over Bethan to pick up the chunky gold necklace she had laid out. He fiddled with the catch for a moment before he managed to undo it. Bethan reached up to take it from him but the dark haired boy batted her hand away and proceeded to put it around her neck himself. Loki was meant to be the observant one, but he totally failed to notice the ever so slight colour rise in Bethan's face, or the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end.

“There we are.”

“Thank you, Loki.”

“So,” mused the prince, settling on the table beside her like he had before, his mischief maker stance he had heard her call it, “why is it that they wish to speak to you alone, I wonder. And why do you expect it?”

“Frigga-Mother has been broaching the subject of my studying under masters, with the Allfather. I suspect he wishes to ask me questions about my request and choice before he makes a decision himself.”

Now it was Loki's turn for the quizzical look, “Studying of what?”

“Mechanical workings. I have memorized almost every book on the subject that the library holds, but have no leave to put any of that into practise.”

Loki laughed quietly in disbelief, shaking his head.

“What?” she sounded almost hurt.

“After all these years, given how close we are, there are still things I don't know about you.” He chuckled to himself again.

Bethan let herself relax, her spirits boosted by her friends apparent acceptance, but she dared not mention the travel to him. She didn't need to ask to know Loki wouldn't like that part.

“I've always thought that you would grow into something other than a lady of leisure. Just couldn't put my finger onto what. This though, it...it fits you. I can picture you now: tunic and breeches and a thick leather apron. Hammer and anvil and bright molten metal. Beads upon your brow and smirched complexion and a _gloriously_ happy grin on your face.”

The grin he imagined now appeared. Loki tried to ignore the feeling that awakened with it.

“Let's hope that you have suddenly developed the gift of foresight and this vision turn to truth. To be not merely fertile imagination, dear Loki.”

Smiling fondly down upon her; the prince reached out to tap the end of Bethan's nose.

“Honestly, I don't think that the Allfather could say no to you. If I were king, I know I wouldn't be able to, little darling Bethy.”

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

After all the waiting, here she now stood in the same room that Bethan had been in with Thor & Loki not a few short days before. Her raven haired playmate had led her at his mothers request, hugging her close, a quick kiss to her cheek, “For luck,” before Bethan was left there to wait a short while longer. When the servant appeared at the door Bethan steeled herself, bringing herself to her full height and keeping her eyes to gaze right ahead of her.

The servant escorted her through the grand empty Hall, bowing, sweeping away off to the side and out of view when they drew close to the golden stead of Odin. The Allfather, high above her on his throne, Frigga seated at his side. Both remained silent as Bethan reached the foot of the steps leading to the mightiest seat in all of the nine realms.

Neither fully bowing or kneeling, Bethan rested her behind on her heels, fingertips gracing the floor to keep her in balance, her head bowed in respect to her elders & King.

“Good Eve Odin-Father, Frigga-Mother.”

“Indeed it is, Bethan. Please. Do not burden yourself with such a low stance. Come here and sit with Frigga and I, so that there be no need to raise our voices to hear each other.”

Bethan did as she was asked, looking from one elder to the other as she ascended the steps till she came to sit on the backless chair that another servant had placed on the empty side of Odin. Even though his face was not easily readable under his greying beard, his kindly words and the Queens soft smile gave her hope for what was to come. Clasping her hands together in her lap, Bethan put all of her nervous energy into squeezing her right thumb in the fist created around it by her left hand when the Allfather spoke again. His voice took on a warmer tone that was not achievable when he had to raise it to be heard.

“Frigga has been telling me of a conversation the two of you had earlier on this day. She has explained about an interest of yours to travel to other realms.” Half true.

Bethan nodded in acknowledgement, “Yes, Allfather. As you know, I have spent many a night in some of the observatory towers with the astronomers, gazing at the stars.” True.

“What I hear from those astronomers recently, increasingly so, is that you now spend less time gazing and more in examining the machines used to study them. Always asking questions.” Very, very true. Bethan's hope began to fade slightly as she anticipated a reprimand for wanting things a woman had no business in. She knew the astronomers complained about her constant questions.

“Your father would have greatly approved.”

The girl sat up a little straighter in surprise and she tried not to let the shock show on her face. Odin had never mentioned Bethan's father in her presence before.

“Frigga's suggestion that you take part in _Kunnandi Fara_ he would also have approved of, if not having first suggested it to you himself.”

Bethan glanced at Frigga, who was now smiling widely, then brought her gaze back to the King before her.

“Adraser was what could be called a 'forward thinker'. When you were born, Bethan, he rejoiced most highly for you had arrived into the universe strong and healthy. Some asked him if he was not disappointed that his first born was not a son, for what use was a first born daughter. Adraser replied 'Look to the Valkyrie. The war with the Jotun would we not have won without their courage and strength joined with ours'. Others said, what use is a first born daughter. Women are simple minded and good only for baring children. Your father merely replied back, 'Look to my wife'. When he said that, it was as if he would burst at the seams with pride for her.

“Bethan, your mothers name was indeed Malin, but she also went by Anvindr Galtung.”

The girl looked at the Allfather; most confused, “But that is a man's name.”

“You are correct. Malin was, before she married your father and begot you, a vision of Asgardian womanhood at court, but under the name Anvindr she had a second life...as a writer of books. Many in fact. All on the subject of historical politics and their applications on our future. She would write these great tomes under a _male_ name and would have a _male_ friend pose as this person so she could have her work bound and circulated. They were highly successful. Many a tutor carried them. In fact I myself made sure that some of them were part of Thor and Loki's early studies and they will continue to study them as they prepare for one to become King in the future.

“The truth came out shortly before you came into the world and Malin's guardians were none too happy at the revelation. To tell the truth, many were outraged that their children were being taught the writings of a woman, no matter how enlightened or brilliant these writings were.

“That is why your parents left court and took you to Vanaheim when the war was done and over. Your father would not stand for his wife and lady love to be shunned by so many in such a way, simply because she was female and had found a way to pursue what she loved doing.”

There was a pause of silence which fell heavy upon Bethan and she felt such a weight might crush her before long.

“And what did you feel about her, Allfather? Did you agree with them, or my father?”

Odin tilted his head to the side as he looked on Bethan thoughtfully.

“I would have had her stay. I would have had her continue to write, but under her own name. To help provide insight into the war from another perspective.”

“You are the King, ruler of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms. Could you not have commanded she do so and that those that slandered her works quell their errant tongues?”

Frigga spoke up now, for the first time since Bethan arrived, “My dear Bethan, we had just come out of a draining and tiring war with the Frost Giants. The men of the Great Council were hard of mind for it and wanted things to go back to before. It was not a time to force such a vast change, even by the Allfather's command. Your mother understood this.”

“Nor does it seem still to be the time, so I am not able to place you in tutorship as an ironmongers apprentice. But I am able, and willing, to allow you to travel from Asgard to learn from others, in other realms.”

Bethan's face lit up in the brightest of smiles that either elder had ever seen. Frigga stifled a giggle at watching the girl trying not to squirm excitedly in her chair.

“I hear your words, Odin-Father; but I dare not believe their sounds.”

The Allfather let a gruff chuckle escape him, “I allow you to leave Asgard on the _Kunnandi Fara_ , as your father would have wished, so that you can further your study into the practical unhindered, as your mother would have wished. I do, however, have one requirement that must be fully met before you are permitted to start your journey.”

“Anything.”

“You will have lessons with the Master at Arms. You will train with Thor and Loki, everyday, until I am satisfied with your level of skill. I do not demand this to please myself, Bethan. With a grasp of swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, we will all us rest better at night with the knowledge that you can defend yourself.”

Bethan rubbed at her face to make sure she was not dreaming.

“Go now and find the boys, Bethan. We will leave the young to dine together tonight, so you can share your news with them. Go, and make merry.”

Rising slowly from her chair Bethan remained in stunned silence, reaching the bottom of the steps like she were in a trance. Everything then suddenly hit her as being real. Spinning round on her heal, she looked up to the King and his Queen, bowing deeply before running from the Hall with a screech of pure joy. The laughter of the elders echoed behind her.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Servants and guards all gave Bethan strange looks and glances as she ran through the corridors of the palace, dress hiked up to her knees, revealing brown soft leather boots. Many sniggered at the boyish footwear that had been hidden under the feminine exterior.

Stopping to ask a guard on the princes' whereabouts, she was directed to a small side room where food had been laid out for them all. Caring not for knocking upon the door; Bethan burst into the room with a manically excited smile on show to all. Both princes, seated at the table in the centre of the room, shushed their talk with her sudden entrance.

“From the look on your face, Bethy, I trust it went well?”

Rushing over to Loki, Bethan wrapped her arms round his neck, her words muffled by his hair, “Yes! It went very well!” The girl released her death grip on Loki to skitter over to Thor and grace him with the same treatment.

“Wondrous Little Sister!” Thor's voice seemed to echo even in the small room, “Loki was explaining about your wishes and it makes me glad to know you will have them fulfilled.”

Pulling away from the larger brother, the girl sat in the empty chair left for her as Thor poured a large measure of wine into her cup, “When do you report to the palace ironmongers?”

“I'm not going there.”

Loki laughed as he began to fill Bethan's plate with food for her, “Surely father is not sending you to apprenticeship with the craftsmen in the city?”

“No. He is not.”

The princes looked at each other in confusion.

“Then how will you learn your trade?”

Bethan took a large gulp of her wine, placing the cup back on the table with exaggerated care.

“I'm going on the _Kunnandi Fara_. I will travel through the realms and learn from their masters before returning home to Asgard.”

Both Thor and Loki looked at her in a stunned silence before Loki finally broke it, voice hard and angry.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no, Bethan. This is a ridiculous notion.”

“Loki!”

“I agree with our brother, Bethan. Whatever father was thinking is surely wrong.” Thor's voice had also taken on the hard edge of Loki's.

In pure disbelief words failed Bethan for a time till her brain finally allowed her to speak.

“If your objections are from worries for my safety, then they are unfounded as the Allfather will only let me leave once he is satisfied that I can defend myself.”

Loki's voice was raised slightly as he tried to stop the anger from boiling over, “Even then, there is no guarantee for your safety from harm and violation!”

Thor rose from his chair and began to move towards the door, “I must speak with father and have him change his decision. This idea is reckless folly.”

“DON'T YOU DARE, ODINSON!”

Bethan herself was now standing, visibly shaking with her own anger. Hands clenched into tight fists. Her voice when she spoke again was low, dangerous, with a edge of flaming hot venom.

“Out of everyone I thought you, the two people I hold most dear to me, would understand and if not happy with it, then at least support me in this. It seems clear to me now that you would have me stay. Then to allow me to be paired off with some pathetic, idiotic 'noble' and sent off like some mare in heat for breeding. Bound to nothing but obedience and the care of countless children for the rest of my days.

“The Allfather believes that I am _more_ than capable of this journey and I happen to agree with him. If you both do not, then you betray all care and love you proclaim to have for me...and I would no longer call you family. I would rather proudly declare myself to be an orphan, as I truly am, than be associated with you both.”

Her voice was cracking and becoming strained as she hastily collected herself and began to walk from the room, “I cannot even bear the sight of you both. So. I bid you Good Eve and Good Night & request that neither of you follow.”

The sound of the door reverberated off the walls as Bethan slammed it shut with all her might behind her.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

**_Kunnandi_ means Knowledge and _Fara_ means Travel in Old Norse. Also the reason why I picked the name Anvindr for the false name for Bethan's mother, is because in ON is means Against The Wind. Thought it was fitting seeing as she went against convention in Asgard :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bethan let her feet take her where they may, not caring in the slightest as to where that might be. Before long she found herself at the stables, barking orders at the stable hand on duty that night to ready her horse. As soon as this had been completed, she spurred the dabbled grey beast into a gallop, fuelled by her anger and outrage. Her horse slowed as Bethan's feelings cooled, turning inward to shame at how she reacted, though she knew she had every right to scream and shout if she felt like it.

The two _most_ important men (next to Odin of course) in her life: who guided her through childhood, slept beside her when she had nightmares until Odin said they were too old to be sleeping in the same bed together and who had always outwardly appeared to accept her in all her strangeness growing up; had betrayed and abandoned Bethan when she now needed their support most.

Bethan's dabbled grey, named Slav, had slowed down completely to a leisurely plod and she hadn't the heart to spur him on again.

She wrapped the fur lined cloak tighter to herself as the night took on that certain kind of chill. It was a clear sign that High Summer was beginning to wane in readiness to give Asgard up to the arms of Autumn.

Having no idea where she was going, Bethan allowed the horse to take her to the shore of a gentle river. The girl dismounted Slav, tying his reins around themselves so not to get caught by his hooves when he bent his elegant head down to drink.

Not far along the riverbank there grew a mighty tree, made tall and strong by the soft voiced water that fed it's roots with it's flow. Right at the water's edge, thick, entangled roots parted into a dip that was big enough for maybe two to three people to lie down in and not be seen, but the back of their heads would only just be visible if they sat up. It was here that Bethan removed her cloak to lay it within that hollowed dip, fur side up. Wearily she settled herself down onto it, wrapping her arms around knees, drawn up to meet her chin.

She finally allowed only a few tears to fall while she started on dismantling her hair and tossed the flower ornament into the river, watching it float away on the gentle current. Bethan felt rather surprised at herself that she hadn't screamed and shouted at the two brothers. Bor only knew they deserved ever harsh word. But knowing her luck it would not have made any difference, for she was sure that they were already seeking audience with their father. Endeavouring to 'open his eyes' and so to bid him take back his word.

The girl gave a small, sad sigh as she wiped her face before burying it against her knees, hair falling over like a curtain.

“Bethy.”

“Go away, Loki. I've heard all you have to say. I don't want to speak to you, or Thor if he's lurking around there behind you.” Bethan didn't bother to lift her head, she hadn't the energy, her voice emerging muffled and distant.

Loki searched the river and woodland around them, as if what to say would jump out at him from the trees. “Mother and Father were worried when they heard what happened. Father sent me to look for you. You didn't tell anyone where you were going.”

“That's what people do when they don't want others to follow! And I knew you'd both go slithering off to the Allfather and go clutch at your Mothers skirts. Did the Allfather's precious sons help him see the error of his decision?”

She heard him sigh from somewhere off to her right and tried not to shift away when she felt him lay his own cloak next to hers, setting himself down beside her. “No. He screamed at us. Called us clyping, over bearing whelps while Mother clipped us both behind the ear. Thor was assigned to arrange your training with the Master at Arms and I was told to find you.”

Bethan smiled ruefully into the fabric of her dress. She would not usually take pleasure in someone elses discomfort, but to hear the younger prince speak with such a embarrassed tone, having had his pride greatly dented by the telling off he had received, made the whole situation slightly better. It made her feel stronger to know that Odin-Father would not go back on his word to her.

Loki reached out towards Bethan and drew back the drapery of hair, tucking it behind her ear.

“Mother explained everything to me, Bethy. Not just what you told Father. I could have somewhat guessed it from what you spoke of during your outburst earlier. Don't worry though. She only spoke of it to me. Thor doesn't know.”

Right then she would have liked nothing more than for the ground to swallow her whole. Bethan still could not bring herself to look at him, especially now that Loki knew what had started it all. She really did feel like a silly, simpering female who was terrified of sharing her bed with a stranger now.

“Bethy, please. I'm begging you to look at me.” he spoke with an exasperated sigh.

She chortled into her legs before she felt forced now to turn to face him, only the faintest hint of a smile on her lips, “You, Loki Odinson? Begging? Now there's a sight a girl could get used to.”

Loki breathed out a laugh, stroking Bethan's exposed cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Enjoy it, Bethy. It is not something that comes naturally to me, so you may never see the like again.”

His hand shifted slowly to rest upon her shoulder where Loki moved the pads of his fingers in languid circles.

“I'm sorry for my behaviour. You, over all others, did not deserve it.”

Bethan uncurled herself, straightening up and stretching her legs out, crossing them at the ankle. She looked him square in the eye, “Why, Loki? I knew you and Thor might not take kindly to the idea, but I didn't expect you to react as you did.”

The black haired prince seemed truly lost for words for a moment as he searched for a way to explain that didn't leave every thought and feeling bare. He gave a small sigh, slipped the flattened hand across her shoulders, under the heavy blanket of hair to curl around the other shoulder and bring her into his side in a half embrace. “Thor, being the eldest and being Thor, has always seen you as the child you were when you first came to us. I think it will take your getting married and having children of your own for him to realize any different. 

“On my part...the only way I can explain it is...you are my little Bethy. I held your hand, helped calm you inside and out with encouraging words and the comfort of having someone brush your hair.”

Both let a small laugh each escape. Bethan's smile became just that tiny spot more visible.

“ _I_ was the one you always asked to read to you. _I_ was the one you'd cling to most as children when Thor and I would climb into your bed because you'd had a nightmare or a bad storm during the night. Ever since your first night in Asgard, when you reached out for me in your sleep, I promised myself that _I_ would protect you from harm.

“But if you go where I can't follow, then there will be no way for me to stand between you and the dark.”

Bethan sighed, eyes closing at his words, “Loki, you can't keep me from the universe just because you fear for me. I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I'll easily break. Every time yourself & Thor leave for battle, my heart beats so hard in my throat with worry and it only settles back down into my chest again when I see you both return safely home. But I do not stop _you_ , do I? 

“This journey, Loki, is a chance for me to follow every little dream for my future that I ignored longer than I should have for fear of what people would say. I need to leave Asgard behind for a while, get away from it. I need to find somewhere that I can breathe. You needn't worry about the darkness either. That prettily painted canvas above us is full of so many stars that I will always have light to guide me so I never get lost.”

“Do you need to get away from me, Bethy?”

For someone who was usually so filled with steely confidence, his voice sounded so small.

“Rest assured, Loki, I don't want to leave _you_. There's no running from you and your mischief...there's only running towards it.”

Lots of little things began to fall into place for Loki then and before he could think about what he was doing, he slipped his hand back under the veil of waves once more to cup the back of Bethan's neck. She let out a gasp as the black haired prince met her halfway, pressing his lips against hers and stifling the noise.

After a few stunned moments, Bethan gently broke the kiss to speak, her heart beating in her ears and breath quickened.

“What are you doing?”

Loki didn't answer at first. He simply began to kiss her gently again, breaking it to breath a word or two before beginning again, “Something I've. Wanted. To do for. Some time.”

A wide grin spread over his face when he felt Bethan begin to return his attentions and her hands suddenly seemed to just appear, laced into the hair on the back of his head, pulling his towards her and urging Loki to deepen the kiss.

Bethan's mind was racing with every thought and feeling she had ever had for Loki that had been beyond mere friendship and she gloried in them. Like so many times that day, Bethan allowed her mind to drift and her body to. 

Kisses became need-filled fire as the two slowly lay back on their sides, protected from the dirt by their cloaks beneath them.

Bethan had kissed Loki before but they had been the chaste pecks on the cheeks of early youth. Nothing like what they were experiencing now. Neither really knew what might happen next as they held onto each other like their lives depended upon it, but eventually they had to break apart to catch their breath. Loki held her close to him, all the while drawing circular patterns with his fingertips on her back.

Both didn't want to let go or get up from their cloaks spread out over the uneven ground at the base of the tree. They stayed there a while, legs tangled together, watching each other as their breathing and heart rates began the slow return to normal.

The burning new sensations of want and need where still very present in both of them, to which Bethan could feel evidence of pressing against her thigh and humming between her legs. Unconsciously she wetted her lips with her tongue, Loki watching it's journey, mimicking her and licking his own instinctively.

Tentatively, experimentally, Bethan rocked her hips in a circle and felt her stomach do somersaults when Loki's eyes drifted close, gasping quietly. Her own breath hitched in her throat when Loki moved his own against her with slightly more intent, slightly more force. That was enough for them to forget where they were and begin to grind against each other, pulling soft mummers and moans from both till Bethan cupped Loki's face in her hands and began her assault on his mouth once again.

Bethan curled a leg around his waist to get some leverage going and see that Loki's hips did not stop, she never wanted it to stop.

Not once breaking their kiss, Loki managed to roll Bethan onto her back, his heart feeling like a galloping horse inside his chest when she wrapped her other leg around him, pulling him closer. His heart though felt like it would jump out of his mouth when Bethan cried out in pain.

“Ouch!”

Loki moved quickly off her meaning she wasn't able to keep her legs around him, resting his weight on his hands and knees, a panicked look upon his face as he hovered over her.

“Sorrysorrysorry!...what happened?”

Bethan started giggling, that smile of hers making him want to move his hips forward again, his need becoming great at the mere sight of it.

“Loki, it's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. I think one of your buckles for your jerkin got caught up in my lacings and nipped my skin.”

“Oh...well we better address that then before anymore damage is done.”

Her stomach flipped again at the imp-like smile that crept onto his face, though she burst into hysterical laughter as his eagerness making his fingers clumsy as they went to work on the front lacings of her under-bust. Loki's eyebrows shot up as Bethan's own hands went to the golden buckles of his leather jerkin to reveal the dark green of his under-shirt. Before she knew it her under-bust was off, Loki throwing it off to the side, into the bushes, along with his jerkin and she was able to breath easier.

“Gods I hate those things! Hate having to wear them. Loki, be grateful that you were lucky enough to be born a man and be free from such restricting garments.”

Loki lowered himself slowly down to rest on his elbows, their faces only now inches apart, “Ah but little Bethy dearest, they do make certain 'points' of you look oh so very marvellous.”

“Pervert.”

“Well if appreciating your lovely form makes me so, then yes I am.”

“Oh shut up, Loki.” Bethan couldn't stop herself from giggling away till Loki closed the distance to kiss her, laying his weight down onto her fully. The girl was unable to stop thinking to herself, in a corner of her mind _not_ taken up with focusing on Loki's hips and how they had started to move against her again with growing purpose, of how totally blissful it felt to be free of her bindings to then have the weight of this handsome man-boy crushed against her. Bethan let out a quiet gasp against Loki's lips when he started to move in slow circles and her legs found their way to be wrapped around his waist again, the damson purple fabric of her dress beginning to collect up around her waist with their movements.

Loki stalled when he felt Bethan's hands drift from the small of his back to begin work on the lacings of his trousers, “Bethan, what are you doing?”

“This is where this is all leading to, isn't it?” Her face looked a mixture of hopeful and nervous. He felt the urge to cover every part of it in feather soft kisses.

“Do you wish it to?”

Bethan seemed to think it over for a moment, her fingers still caught up in his lacings, “Yes...do you?”

Their lack of experience on both their parts suddenly became very clear to him and Loki felt unsure of what to do, which in itself felt very strange around Bethan. Whenever he was around this impossible creature he felt sure of _everything_. Like the path before him was mapped out perfectly. Fixed and defined, ready for him to follow.

“Bethy. I don't feel worthy to take something _so_ precious from you, regardless of how I feel and also I...I do not wish to hurt you.”

Just the appearance of a sweet smile on her wonderful lips made his worry lessen, “Loki, I can think of no other person I'd rather share this with than you. You have never lain with a woman, though I know for a fact that many of your young chamber maids would gladly become your eager, wanton bedfellow if you requested.”

Her smile grew at the slight colouring appearing in his pale cheeks, though she didn't know the truth of what had brought it there. He had, in fact, requested and the pretty little blonde that turned down his bed at night had sucked his cock on more than one occasion, with his hands fisted tightly in her hair while working her fingers between her own legs, again at his request, so he could watch her come while sucking upon him. To be honest most times this happened recently he had lain back, closed his eyes and imagined it was Bethan doing as the maid was, making the noises she did, but he never had the inkling to take it any further. 

Quite unlike Thor who had bedded every one of his chamber maids, as well as some of Loki's, on numerous occasions and in numerous ways, if his boasting was to be believed.

“And I have never lain with a man, but here I am in your arms, in a less than totally secluded area, wanting nothing more than to give you, and only you, this most precious part of me, as you put it.

“And as for hurting me, well...one of my own chamber maids has been married for a number of years now and when I worked up the courage to ask someone, I asked her. She said yes it can be painful at first but that's like a lot of things in this life. You have to endure a little pain to reach better things, and if this young man I was so sweet and keen on actually cared for me, then he was sure to be careful and gentle with me to start with...I think she knew I was talking about you when I asked.”

Both shacked with laughter at her last exclamation before she spoke again, her voice becoming soft and dark in his ear, “Have you ever lain awake in your bed at night Loki with me in your thoughts? Have you ever taken your pleasure thinking of me, of what you would do? Tell me, Loki.”

He was stunned once again by her unusual forwardness and his mouth moved, but no words came.

Bethan's hips began to roll up to meet Loki's once more as she slowly continued to undo the lacings of his trousers. This time he didn't do anything to stop her nimble little fingers and took to tasting and exploring the warm skin of her neck, all his prior worries drifting away with muffled words spoken in between kisses.

“Honestly, little Bethy, some nights your all I can think of and those nights are always the best-ah!”

Soft hands had finished their job of undoing his trousers and now seemed to be working on undoing him as they found their way to grasp Loki's length, making him buck involuntarily.

For a few moments, movements became frantic as Loki tried to kiss Bethan and undo her lower undergarments at the same time while she pushed his trousers down, just far enough, that his backside was now exposed to the elements and what she sought had no more barriers to her anymore. Resting all his weight again on one forearm, Loki took himself in hand, poising himself above Bethan so that the tip was only just touching the virgin melting core of her; taking all of his self control not to simply surge forwards and break her maidenhead all at once, as his body so desperately wanted to.

Loki had truly felt nothing like it and to tease himself, more than her really, he moved his length in a slow circle to feel the outer, wet, warm edges of her opening, earning him a small keen that escaped Bethan.

He was panting now as he ever so slowly began to push himself inside of Bethan, resting his hand on her hip to hold her still. The poor creature had hissed in her pain almost instantly, balling her hands into fists and pressing them hard into her closed eyes, but she never once told him to stop. Her want to feel him inside of her was too great to stop. The black haired prince's heart was beating so hard, he swore he could feel it pulsing in the pit of his belly, but the further he pushed, the more he realized it was actually Bethan's heart beating furiously around him.

Finally Loki felt his hips bump against Bethan's, relaxing slightly he let himself breathe easier even though he was still panting heavily. Bethan's whole body seemed to have gone rigid and her knuckles were bone white, still holding her breath.

Loki ghosted his lips over her, rubbing her hip with his free hand that still rested there, trying to wake her from whatever world she had taken herself to, “Bethy, don't hold your breath. It is done, there should be little to no more pain.”

She finally let it out, her hands relaxed, letting the blood flow back through her fingers. Her maid was right it was rather painful.

It was only now that her mind registered how _full_ she felt and a soft, wanton moan escaped her as her eyes became lidded. Loki felt himself jerk inside her at the noise, which only brought another from her. All of Loki's self control evaporated right there and then as he began to work himself in and out of Bethan frantically. Little gasps of discomfort sometimes punctuating the constant stream of moans and growls made by them when any unbroken pieces of her maidenhead were destroyed by overly eager thrusting.

Like most first time couplings go, it was ended quickly.

Loki's whole body sagged against Bethan's, his head resting on her soft, full chest and she held him there gladly while his breaths slowed and he was no longer dragging in gulps of air.

He relished the feeling of Bethan's fingers as they combed through his hair over and over while he listened to her heartbeat return to normal.

Loki nuzzled into her neck, his voice seemed like a whisper, “I'm sorry, Bethy.”

She shuddered a little as his hips shifted while he grew soft within her, but made no other attempt to move, “Why do you say sorry?”

He contemplated this for a beat before replying, sleep clung to his voice like bakers dough, “Firstly for the pain I caused you earlier and now. Secondly for not bringing you...well. Your release.”

“Loki, none of that matters to me right now to be honest. I am content as I am.” Bethan pulled at his hair gently to make him raise his face from her hair so she could place a firm kiss on his forehead. “Let's go back. Everyone will be wondering where we've gone to by now probably. They all probably think we're still fighting.”

Loki smiled down on her before giving her a quick kiss, pulling himself from and off her. Bethan's awkward shyness returned as she rushed to bring the skirt of her dress down around her ankles again before almost scampering off to find her under-bust and Loki's jerkin, while the younger prince sorted his trouser situation.

She helped him with on with his jerkin and he did the same with her under-bust and cloak before then aiding Bethan to her dabbled grey horse in complete silence.

Loki placed Bethan's booted foot for her in the stirrup, giving her covered knee a quick peck before resting his chin upon it, looking up at Bethan almost sheepishly, hair sticking out in all directions from her manipulations of it.

“Are you angry with me?”

Bethan's brow knitted together in confusion which melded into a sigh of exasperation, “Angry? Why would I still be angry. Loki?”

“Because now, when you marry, your husband will know you have been with another man besides him.”

The charming curl of his lip began to appear again, his boyish face screamed mischief, “From what I understand, virginity in high born brides is expected, if not a requirement, and you have lost yours lying on some cloaks, under a tree near the waters edge, roots sticking in your back, when it should have been in your bridal bed on your wedding night! Much less chance of bruising.”

Bethan burst out laughing while running her fingers through his hair again in an attempt to tame it for him, “You come out with the silliest things sometimes Loki.”

Her smile spread into a smirk to match his own, “Believe me though, Odinson, when I say, that I do not care for what any future husband might think of me should he be displeased or otherwise. I will take great pleasure in watching his face drop when I tell him where I lost this 'prize' he seemed to covet so much, as well as who was the one to take it.”

His face dropped and his jaw went slack.

“Why yes, Loki, just like that. Walk on, Slav.”

Loki watched as Bethan spurred her horse forward for a few moments before chortling in disbelief, mounting his own to follow after her.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

It had ended up being a race back to the stables which Bethan's horse barely won, even with her head start, but he was the better horseman after all.

The stable boy did not meet them when they arrived as the fellow in question had fallen into a deep sleep. One induced by drinking the large bottle of brandy that he now held against him like a lover as he slept. Loki had been about to wake him but was stayed by Bethan's hand on his arm, “Let the man sleep. His hangover will be punishment enough in the morning.”

They had put their horses away in silence, Loki coming over to help, once he had finished with his own horse, Bethan remove the saddle while she took off the reins. He stalled though when he started lifting it from the horses back, “Eh...Bethan?”

“Hm?”

“Did that woman you spoke to say anything about blood afterwards?”

She had her back to him as she hung up the reins but he saw her whole body stiffen and tighten at his question, “Well...eh...why do you ask?”

That was a yes then, “Come and look.”

Loki could almost see the words 'oh please Gods no' running through her head as she worried her lip, face pinched in an embarrassed grimace, eyes squeezing shut when she saw the small stain of blood on her saddle.

“Nooooo!” groaned Bethan as she lifted her cloak to look at the back of her dress to see the larger patch from where she'd been sitting. The prince sniggered playfully at Bethan as she backed against the side of her horses pen, cloak wrapped tightly around her now.

“What's wrong, Bethy?”

“I hoped that either there wasn't going to be much or that at least I could hide it from you! It's complete mortification!”

Taking her gently by the arm, Loki brought her over to stand by him again, “Now I can't do this to your dress, so keep your cloak on till you get back to your room, but I _can_ do this.”

Loki ran his hand against the leather and Bethan watched it slow, like it was caught by something sticky, as it moved over the stain. A soft hissing sound and faint curls of steam seeped out from between his fingers. The prince removed his hand with a flourish and the blood was gone.

Bethan stood there with mouth slightly aghast, unsure of how he had done it.

“And before you ask, yes I'm sure I can't use that on your dress. It's a spell that can only be used on things that are living or were alive, and the fabric would simply burn.”

The girls shoulders relaxed, even more so when Loki brought the hand not on the saddle up to cup the back of her neck. The little twinkle of bold Bethy came back for a second as she leaned over to kiss him, pulling away when it had begun to deepen.

It was only now that it hit Bethan what had actually happened.

She had fought with Loki, just like she had done many times before in the past, and when he had come to find her she had ended up saying what she had never meant to. This then somehow led to her sharing her first kiss plus the loosing of her 'innocence' to someone who she had spent almost every waking hour of her childhood with. It seemed unreal, like it shouldn't have happened.

Loki gave the back of her neck a gentle squeeze, taking then the saddle off the horse finally to put it in it's rightful place. No signs of blood or magic left upon it.

“Loki, do you regret anything that's happened tonight?”

“Where's this come from?”

“Just tell me. Do you think we've ruined...I don't know...what we have?”

The dark haired prince gave her a curious look, long legs swinging in their usual was as he walked over to lean against the gate post of the pen, wry smile on his lips. He watched for a beat as Bethan scratched her horses neck absent-mindedly.

“Bethan, I have admitted back there that I often spend my nights thinking of you, in fact I oft spend my days doing so as well, if I can get away with it. On top of that I spent a lot of time back there kissing you, as I have wanted to for _so_ long, and from the way you kissed me back I reached the conclusion that you wanted to as well. Also you were the one to instigate what we did. I just followed _very_ willingly.”

Pulling her by the hand then to hold her close to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hers went, instinctively, went round his waist, chin resting on Loki's shoulder.

“You have been my friend and companion since the day you came to Asgard and accosted me with a hairbrush. Tonight has merely proven that we are growing up, are no longer children and our feelings have grown with us. We will still have the original friendship, that will never change, but I could never feel that what has occurred could ruin what already lies between us. We are too strongly woven together for that Bethy.”

The wry smile turned into a beam when he felt Bethan hold him tighter to her.

“Also for my part it felt _glorious_.” Loki growled the words into her ear while nuzzling her hair, sending Bethan into fits of giggles.

“No offence, Loki, but I never really got the chance to reach the dizzy heights you managed.”

Sly smirk and glinting eyes became the cause of Bethan's heart beating a little bit harder when she finally lifted her head to meet his gaze. Leaning back from Loki slightly, hands resting on his shoulders while his had drifted down to wind around her slim waist.

“Well then, that should be amended accordingly shouldn't it. That is, if the Lady is willing to allow me another 'stab' at it, as it were?”

Loki simply adored the way her face scrunched up when something truly tickled her, as it did now, and he just _had_ to bring her in for another kiss which he kept warm and gentle.

Bethan played idly with the hair at the back of his neck as she pulled away, all of her fears from earlier vanished, “Only if your a good boy.”

“Oh now that's playing sneaky seeing as you know that's not possible!”

“I mean a good little boy to me. Everyone else can go to Hel.”

He laughed and squeezed her a little closer, “Ah, now that, is totally achievable.”

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

The two had fallen back into their usual chatter with ease as they made the way back to their rooms. The night was getting on, the sun beginning to threaten to appear, breaking over the horizon when they finally reached Bethan's door. The guards that stood watch at either end of the corridor thought nothing amiss or different than was normal when the young ones hugged fiercely, or of the lingering kiss that Loki placed upon Bethan's brow. Nor did they think anything of it when the prince began to whisper in her ear, still holding her close, for they were always whispering and cooking up plots or trickery together.

“Dearest little Bethy, I would kiss you goodnight properly, but I fear to make the guards blush.”

Bethan's cheeks became slightly rosie with his lips being against her ear and what his words implied. Loki then reluctantly pulled himself from her arms to stand just out of their reach.

“Go. I will have someone fill you a lovely warm bath and bring you some food, seeing as you missed supper. I'd better go and let Mother and Father know I found you, that your home and well. Sleep peacefully Bethy and I'll see you again tomorrow, or later today as the case may very well be. You have my word we will do better next time.”

Loki strode away from her down the corridor. She watched for a moment at his retreating back before calling after him.

“I'll hold you to that, Odinson.”

Even though he didn't look back round at her, Bethan could hear the wide grin in his voice, “Oh, I hope so.”


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was true to his word and shortly after, two maids arrived to begin the filling of a bath and preparing the bed. Lina, the maid Bethan had spoken to Loki about, was one of them and they greeted each other with warm smiles and Good Morrows. The other maid had gone to collect food from the kitchens while Lina began picking up the clothes Bethan had left on the floor to step into her bath. The water felt marvellous after all the events of the last day and night. Bethan let the warmth seep into her bones as she ducked her head under the water line. Warmth rolled between the strands of hair and loosened the muscles under her scalp. She sighed as she rose up again, contented, with a relaxed little smile, leaning back against the tub.

“Bethan, fit in the names o' the Gods has happened tae yer dress?” Lina had been Bethan's chief chamber maid since she was small and they addressed each other by first name openly.

Bethan didn't need to look to know what the older woman was referring to. She tried to act as sweet and innocent as she could with the answer, “Caught out by my monthly cycle?”

Lina eyed her warily, “I've kent you since you were hip high and ken fine weel when it actually is as you've already had yours fur the month. Also I'm nae blind and I'm nae stupid because I ken fit that stain o' red looks like, an' fit this one actually is. Dinnae lie tae me, Bethan.”

The girl felt slightly ashamed to say the least.

“Sorry, Lina. Should have seen my face when it was pointed out to me. Could not have been more embarrassed. Thankfully it didn't seem to bother him.”

Lina bundled the dress in with a pile of other clothes, sitting on the edge of the gleaming brass bath tub.

“Bethan, when you asked me if ferst beddin' hurt, I didnae think you planned tae follow through sae soon.”

“Honestly, I didn't expect to either. It just sort of...happened.”

“Are you sare?”

“Not really. My backs a bit stiff though from the roots.”

Lina's brow furrowed with puzzlement, “Roots?”

“It happened under a tree...outside.”

“Help ma Bob! Bethan!” The older woman was shocked, but still couldn't help herself as she began to laugh. Bethan started giggling too.

“I told you it just happened! The whole thing escalated from first kiss to loss of 'innocence' rather speedily, actually.”

Both women looked up at the sound of the bedroom door opening, signalling that the younger maid had returned with food and drink. Lina got up from the side of the tub and made her way towards the door, “You stay in there fir a while longer yet, Bethan. Yer night robes are on the counter there fir when you're done. I'll be back in a wee minute.”

Bethan heard Lina usher the young maid out again, leaving her alone with only the steaming water for company, staying there until the water began to cool. She dried herself with one of the larger linen towels, before slipping on the floor length sleeping robes. Bethan spent a bit of time rubbing her hair with another, smaller, towel till it was dry enough to warrant a brush without droplets of water being sprayed everywhere and creating a mess that Lina would scold her for. However, as she started the lengthy process of brushing, her thoughts turned to black hair, pale skin and greenish blue eyes. Biting her lip slightly, a secret sort of smile crept onto them while she continued to run the brush through dark brown waves, over and over.

She had spent such a number of nights with that boy in her thoughts and to find he did the exact same thing made her break out in gooseflesh all over. The notion that soon Bethan might be allowed to live those thoughts for real made her want to squeal with the glowing hot happiness it produced.

Strolling through to the small table in her room, after finally finishing with her hair, Bethan sat herself down to pick at the breakfast foods left there. She tried tucking into some of the fruits but found she didn't have much of an appetite for any of what was on offer.

Lina finally came bustling back into the room, alone, with a small glass bottle in hand.

“Now Little Missus.” Lina poured some of the juice into a waiting cup, adding half of her bottle's contents, before holding it out towards the now ever-so-tired girl. “Drink.”

Bethan took the cup from her and sniffed it suspiciously. Her face contorted violently in disgust, “Uck! That smells vile!”

“Well I'm afraid if your gonnae hae mare o' these moonlight meetins', then your gonnae have tae get used tae the taste.”

“Why? What could drinking this do?”

“Let's just say, if you dinnae want tae make the royal femily honorary uncles and grandfolks, bottoms up.”

The grey haired, portly, woman had some of the same sledgehammer subtlety that Frigga used.

Bethan had to fight hard against her own senses to drink the horrifying cocktail and keep it down. Lina encouraged quietly till the cup was empty and the girl started stuffing her face with bread rolls to get rid of the taste.

“Besides bein' uner a tree, how was it?”

Gulping down the last mouthful of bread, now that the taste had gone, Bethan lay back in her chair, “Painful to start with. Just like you said it might be. It did seem to be over rather fast though.”

Lina chuckled, sitting down at the table as well, “I tak it, it was his ferst time in a'?”

Bethan nodded shyly.

“Well that's tae be expected then. My ferst husband, Gods guide his soul, hadnae even touched a lassie before our weddin' night. Twa minutes an' it were ower. Bugger fell asleep on top o' me. So dinnae take it as anything you did wrang... Dis he kin 'bout you going awa'?”

Her eyes went wide with shock, “How do you know about that?”

The chambermaid only smiled, “This place is buzzing with the news.”

“Probably Thor. That boy! He gossips like an old woman, honestly.” Bethan groaned but she was wearing a smile again and answered Lina's question, “When I told him, he became so angry. We had a short fight only because I stormed off. He came looking for me and then it happened. To tell the truth, I'm a bit confused now.”

“Do you nae want tae go onymare?”

“Don't get me wrong, I still have every intention of going. What I'm confused about is how am I to act around him? Am I to act as if it never happened? Can I openly show him more affection, as I would maybe wish to, than normal? Should we keep this between us or make everyone aware? I don't know.”

“Neither do I, pet. I tak it, an' correct me if I'm wrang but, this beau o' yours is less a large, tanned, blonde an' mare o' the pale, black haired, skinny variety?”

Bethan nodded shyly again.

“You have tae be careful then. I like the youngest prince, he's a good laugh. But if you want tae continue with these new found feelin's fur each other, then I suggest you do so behind closed doors. Your little mare than a child, Bethan, baith o' you, an' you hae a reputation tae uphold as a ward o' the King and Queen. Getting caught gallivantin' around with Lord Mischief & Royal Pain in many folks Arse, might no do onyone ony favours.

“A lot o' folks could do a lot o' damage, tae baith o' you, with fits happened already.”

Pondering on this for a while, Bethan rubbed at her face vigorously.

“So you think we should hide everything?”

“Aye, but only till you baith kin how you feel an' what you want tae do 'bout it.”

Lina was speaking the soft way she had when Bethan was little and sought comfort from injury or fear. It had the same effect now as it did then, but not enough. The bite of worry was still gnawing away.

Gesturing for Bethan to do the same, Lina rose from her chair.

“Come on now, Bethan. You've nae had ony rest and the suns already up. Get yoursel' cosied up in your bed an' I'll draw ower the thick curtains. Should block out 'nuff light fur you tae get some shut eye.”

Sleep was beginning to cling to her more now that Lina suggested it. One half of her brain demanded that she stay awake while the other begged for nothing more than to allow her weary body fall onto the downy mattress and submit to it.

As Lina drew the curtains, leaving the room in near darkness, Bethan let the second half win.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

It had been arranged between Thor and the Master at Arms that Bethan would start her training in a days time. Gladly she slept through the day, catching up on the slumber she missed. Only in the evening did she stir awake to sup. Reading and drawing to the late hours before returning to bed so to be ready for the challenge ahead. It was only when she drew her covers around her again that Bethan realized she hadn't seen or heard from Loki. He must have fallen to fatigue, same as Bethan, and slept till the sun set.

She hoped that was the case anyway.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

It had rained again. During the night the clouds had cracked and let their burden free fall. Wonderful for flowers and the crops, but not for young girls learning to fight and having to do so in a now muddy courtyard.

Lina advised that fleece lined leather should be the choice of the day as it would keep Bethan warm but would also cushion the blows if any should be landed. Her friend dressed her in a blood red, fleece lined jacket with a high collar and sleeves that covered most of her hands, fixed in place by a large black belt with a thick gold buckle round her middle. Leather trousers of the same colour were similarly laid out for her; and Lina managed to find a pair of plum coloured boots as Bethan's soft brown leather ones would not do for what was ahead.

Thor and Loki were already in the courtyard talking to Volstagg and Fandral when Bethan arrived, slightly out of breath from running through the last few corridors. She'd heard stories from the boys of what punishments the Master at Arms would administer to those who were tardy.

Bethan felt strange walking around in trousers. Yes, she had worn them before when she was out riding on her own or as part of the hunt. To wear them as if they were her usual attire, however, seemed almost abnormal. Plus she felt rather self conscious about her legs. She always thought they were too skinny and would wear breeches or trousers loosely in order to hide them. To have them now encased in such form fitting leather only added to her discomfort, making her feel exposed. How Sif managed it, she would never understand.

“Well, well. Look who we have here with us today!”

Volstagg's massive smile went well with his booming voice and growing belly. He gestured for Bethan to come over and join them, putting a hand on her shoulder when she reached his side, “How be you on this fine, albeit wet, day?”

“I'm well, though anxious if I be truthful.”

“Do not be so, Bethy. I doubt you will be pushed very hard in this first lesson. You will most likely be taught how to hold a sword properly and a few blocks.” Loki gave her a comforting smile from across their gathered group. It was not a full smile though as it saddened him slightly that Bethan should be here. He wanted her to turn away and go back to her room, to her drawings and learning. He wanted to follow after her and keep that promise he had made.

She seemed so nervous. Loki had never understood it, but for some reason Bethan had always hated the idea of fighting or of intentionally causing someone physical pain. He knew that he was different from other Asgardians, but in this respect Bethan was completely at odds.

“Aye indeed. You will also probably be made to do drills with Loki or Fandral. I do not wish to alarm you Bethan but, you should prepare to have plenty of bruises to your arms and legs by the end of the day.”

Bethan knew Volstagg was trying to be helpful, but he really wasn't helping matters at all, “Volstagg, please. I don't care about bruising. I got plenty of that play fighting with Thor and Loki as children.”

“Ah yes, but back then they hadn't had years upon years of training now did they? I wager you will be on that pretty little arse of yours with the first strike.” It was true that Fandral could have a dashing sort of charm, though Bethan couldn't see any evidence of it right now.

“Fandral, hush your tongue. Such talk may be brushed aside with others but I will not have you reference such a thing in regards to Bethan.”

Thor had finally broken his silence since Bethan had stepped up between Volstagg and himself. She could feel his tension without even looking at him. Bethan found herself feeling sorry for Thor. Being the eldest of their little family she knew he only wanted to protect her, in his own way, like Loki had. She wanted to wrap her arms around the great, blonde idiot and tell him it was alright. Maybe later. He could sweat a little while longer and hopefully learn his lesson.

“That's fine, Thor. We haven't started yet so let the flibbertigibbet buckle his swash around as he pleases. I'll take that wager and I even say that I can one up you.”

That cocky air of Fandral’s appeared as he took on a defiant stance, “Oh really?”

She had grown up around the swaggering of warriors banter and knew just how to play this.

“I wager you, let's say...one full dance at the banquet for Ne-ara and Bran's wedding, if I get knocked on my backside. However, if I manage to knock you down on your arse or even the flat of your back...then you have to abstain from lecherous flirting for two weeks.”

The men all laughed when Loki remarked, “I fear that if Fandral was subjected to such a forfeit, then he would explode with frustration within the day.”

Fandral mulled this offer over in his head before looking Bethan in the eye suddenly, hand outreached, “ _Every_ dance of the night, as well as, you allow me to escort you. Agree to that and you have a bargain, my Lady!”

Bethan had never thought that he would accept, so great she thought his love of the chase a maid, coupled with the fact that he didn't seem to be able to go without the fawning over him that followed once he had caught her. She didn't know if she would be able to win, but the fact that Fandral was a quick, sharp swordsman that didn't really dish out punishing blows, meant that she had a fair chance of wining. Bethan grasped his hand firmly and they shook on it.

“Terms accepted.” 

The Master at Arms appeared at that moment and shouted at them all tasks they should be doing. Volstagg was ordered to practise the swinging of his axe against a wooden pillar target, Thor and Loki to use sparring swords against each other while Bethan was paired with Fandral. The Masters name was Droderic and his voice became slightly less terrifying when he spoke directly to Bethan. He was firm, but polite.

He handed Bethan a wooden sparring sword like the others where using and ordered her to spar against Fandral, just so he could get an idea of her abilities.

Loki could have easily have told him and say none in this area. He kept his mouth shut though and tried to focus on not getting bashed over the head by Thor. The princes both stopped though when they saw Bethan square her shoulders and try to stand in a fighting stance, the fake weapon gripped firmly in her left hand.

Fandral promised he would go slow to start as he readied his stance also. Like a flash he advanced with a swipe to the side which Bethan, some how, had been able to block. She managed to block a few more blows until Fandral went to place a strike from above that would have hit Bethan hard on her shoulder. The girl raised her wooden sword to block again, but as she was raising it up high, Fandral was already bringing his blow down. 

Bethan yelled in pain when it rapped her hard on the knuckles, causing her let go of the sword and clutch her injured hand to her chest.

“Lady Bethan! Forgive me I-OW! AH!”

Loki and the rest, even Droderic, began to laugh when they saw Bethan kick Fandral hard in the shin, causing him to stand on one leg to cradle his assaulted other. Quickly hooking her foot around the ankle of the balancing limb, with a flick of her leg Bethan sent Fandral sprawling backwards into the mud, all the while nursing her battered hand.

Thor's booming laugh sounded out above the rest, “Who knew that Little Sister had such cunning about her.”

“I thought you above all would remember that little trick, Thor. I used it on you often enough when we were children.” Bethan smiled brightly at him as Thor's laughter became more hearty. Reaching out the uninjured hand, she helped Fandral to his feet.

“Well played my Lady, well played indeed... When do the two weeks start?”

Giggling quietly, Bethan took pity on him, “Tomorrow. That gives you tonight to be as lecherous as you like.”

Droderic had commended her on the ability to knock a man larger than herself down and felt that hand-to-hand combat may suit her better than archery or axes. Examining her hand he commented that Fandral, indeed, had rapped her extremely hard and there might be some bruising, maybe some swelling, as the day went on. The Master had Fandral go off and practise his fencing with an expert while Droderic spent time showing Bethan, after having bound her hand up for her, how to grip the sword properly, that her right hand was better than the left, injured, one as well as having her practise, over and over again, stabs and slashes with a straw dummy.

By the end of the day Bethan's hair clung to her face with sweat, everything ached and her bound hand throbbed with tight, painful swelling. Droderic had kept Bethan back while the boys had been allowed to go off and use the rest of their day as they pleased. The Master had the weary girl continue with her stabs and slashes, but now with a wooden sword that had a weighted metal centre. He assured her it was to strengthen her arm, but at the moment it was only succeeding in making it hurt till it felt as if the sinews would snap with the tension.

He eventually released her when the sun was beginning to set, the lamps were being lit and by the time she reached her room the sun had already fallen below the horizon. Bethan was so glad to see her chamber door as she pushed her way to opening it, kicking it softly to close behind her again.

“How do you feel, Bethy?”

Bethan didn't look up from her weary trance, only making a be line for the empty wooden chair at her table. She fell into it, slumping against the hard back while cradling her injured hand close to her exhausted body.

“I ache in places I didn't know I had possession of.” Loki chuckled from his own chair across the table. Bethan's eyes felt so heavy that they drifted to a close of their own accord, but sleep didn't take her yet.

She heard the mischief maker's movements as he rose from his chair to come towards her, and the accompanying scratch of furniture being moved by her side. Bethan opened her eyes again, watching as Loki eased her bound hand away from her body, slowly removing the bandage. The wrappings had grown tight from swelling and the relief as the bandage came off was bliss that painted itself all along her features.

Bethan smiled sleepily to herself when she saw what the scraping noise at her side had been about. Loki had moved a small stool to Bethan's left side, just high enough to rise below the arm of her chair. The black haired boy gently arranged her arm so that the hand glided into the water and could stay there with minimal effort. The water must have been medicated with some sort of herb or essence, because the smell coming from it was wonderfully soothing.

Now that it was just the two of them, Bethan felt bold again even in her tired state. Taking hold of his forearm she pulled Loki weakly down towards her, bringing him in for a soft, unassuming, kiss that he returned.

Placing his hands to her shoulders, Loki pulled away, “As much as I have wanted to kiss you all day, I think you need to have a little sleep. I promise that you will only sleep for a short time, an hour or two at most, but it will feel like you have slept an entire night. That is if you drink this little concoction I prepared especially for you.”

Straightening up again Loki took a tiny glass vial filled with a sunshine yellow liquid from the soft leather pouch attached to his belt, placing it in Bethan's uninjured hand.

“What is it?”

“It's a sleep draught combined with a powerful pain relief. Drinking it will mean you will rest well and wake with all your aches lessened. Don't drink it right now though as you'll be dead to the world within seconds.”

Bethan studied the tiny vial now cradled in the palm of her hand. After the diabolical mixture from that morning, she was notably wary of drinking anymore offered tonics. Her dark little brow crumpled in confusion though when she saw Loki rest down on his haunches and begin to tug at her boot.

“Why are you trying to steal my boot?”

Loki laughed under his breath as he managed to relieve her of one to then go work on the other, “You can't very well dirty your lovely clean bed with muck from the training yard. Plus, we have to get you out of these clothes. Will you allow me to help you change, Bethy? Or I can easily call the maid.”

Bethan in turn giggled at his polite question, “It's alright, but no peeking.”

The little glint in his eye appeared and Bethan felt her insides tighten even though she was so tired. A cheeky little smirk greeted her when she looked down on him.

“I can't make promises that I know I have little chance of keeping. Especially taking into account recent events.”

Cupping behind her knee, Loki slid the other boot from Bethan leaving a little lingering peck to the supported joint. Bethan felt herself smile in an almost smug way. It seemed that the idea of Loki wanting to peek was very pleasing indeed to her and had she not been feeling so sluggish, she would happily have set certain wheels in motion.

“I seem to remember a certain black haired boy promising to provide me with a better performance of these _recent events_.”

There was a little twinge of something that crept over his face then that either of them where too young and naïve to name. Nevertheless, it was there, even if the smirk still remained.

“That promise, dear little Bethy, I intend to very much keep and fulfil to the fullest. However, even being as inexperienced as I am, I know that one does not engage in such things when the object of their desire is close to being rendered unconscious. We will speak once you wake up. Let me get you ready for slumber and then you can take the draught I made.”

Taking the girl's hand from the bowl of quickly cooling water the youngest prince patted it dry, being careful not to aggravate the swelling. Having tossed the drying cloth onto the table he then guided Bethan from her chair so that she was now seated on the edge of the bed, placing the vial in the leather pouch again. Bethan sighed, resting her head against Loki's shoulder, as he bent down slightly to begin undoing her belt from around her waist. She stayed there even when he pulled the fleece lined leather from off her shoulders and away.

Poor Loki had to close his eyes and take a breath or two to steady himself when he found she'd worn nothing underneath it. Loosening her hair Loki parted it at the back, bringing it around her shoulders so it would fall over her front, covering her until he could get Bethan's robe. Easing her into sitting up again Loki quickly reached over to grab the pale purple garment that opened at the front, drawing it around pale little shoulders, helping Bethan slip her slender arms into the long sleeves.

Bethan flicked her hair back again before she worked at doing up the flat pearly buttons while Loki pulled the leather trousers from around her ankles. She breathed a contented sigh, finally free from the confining material.

“Who knew cool air could feel so _glorious_.”

Loki chuckled under his breath as he set the trousers off to the side. Drawing back the covers he helped Bethan shift up the bed, tucking her in snugly.

She watched as Loki undid the stopper on the vial, handing it to her with a soft smile,“You can take this now.” Even though there was barely even a mouthful inside, the smell of it seemed to fill the room. It reminded her of Clary sage oil mixed in a nice warming bath.

Bethan settled down deep into her bed, “Are you staying?”

“You'll only be asleep for a little while so I'll wait here till you awake.” Loki's smile remained, his hand going to rest on her hip as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. “Why? Were you worried I would leave?”

“No,” she said, swatting his arm gently, “It's just so much has changed in the last two days. My head is buzzing with it all. I know it sounds pathetic, but having you close by makes me feel better. You've always had that effect on me.”

“And the same for your effect on me. I assure you it is not pathetic.”

Bethan tipped the sunny yellow draught into her mouth and before she even had began to swallow it she felt drowsy and filled with glowing warmth from the inside out.

In a mere matter of seconds Loki's face blurred and the world retreated back into inky black.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

What seemed like a mere breath or so later Bethan opened her eyes to find the room in almost complete darkness, the heavy velvet bed curtains having been drawn on all sides. The only light came from a dimmed lamp attached to the wall above the headboard. 

Bethan didn't move, keeping her breathing steady, as she waiting for her whole being to wake up properly to the world. True to his word Loki had stayed in her chambers while she had slept and she could feel the warm body of him sitting up behind her. The last few curls of slumberous fog lifted and Bethan came into her thoughts again.

“How long did I sleep?”

Loki didn't seem to jump or startle at her sudden question, as though he had been expecting it. The concoction was due to wear off.

“Little over two hours.”

Closing the book he had been studying Loki smiled as he watched Bethan roll towards him so that she lay on her back, throwing her arms up above her head to arch her spine in an almighty stretch like some kind of luxuriant cat.

“I take by that _massive_ stretch of limbs that you are feeling better?”

Relaxing back into the bed, leaving her arms where they were, Bethan kicked at the covers until they no longer draped over her, “Yes! My hand aches only slightly now, but the rest of me feels as if today didn't even happen. What are you reading? Were you that bored that you felt the need to resort to studying?”

Reaching out the prince rested a hand on her stomach, thumb moving back and forth affectionately, “Not out of boredom but through the desire to. An old tutor of mine said I might find this book on the political history of the Vanir interesting. I've read many of this scholar's works in the past and studied them, along with Thor, when we were children, but I had no idea this existed until recently.”

Bethan sat up slowly, causing Loki to move his hand back to rest in his lap, brushing her fingers through waves of hair to try and make it tame.

“Who is it by?”

“Anvindr Galtung. Why do you ask?”

She stared at the book in his hand, not sure of how she felt. “It's just...Odin spoke to me about my parents when we were discussing my travelling. He let me in on something that I never knew about.”

“That must have been strange for you, seeing as I've never heard either Mother or Father speak of them. What did he tell you?”

“He explained that Anvindr Galtung was actually called Malin. As in my mother. She wrote books under the guise of a man up until she was carrying me within and was revealed. The ideas and notions that you are studying were written by the woman who brought me into the world.”

She still gazed at the book in Loki's hand but a soft smile now graced her lips. Loki was amazed to say the least. He knew plenty from what history told of Bethan's father, but nothing of her mother. It all seemed very clear now why Bethan was the way that she was. Even if she had only spent a fraction of her long life with her mother, the woman seemed to have made a profound impression that seeped into the now.

“Bethy, I have held these writings in high regard ever since I read his-, sorry, _her_ book on the classes of Asgardian society when I was a boy. Now that I know she was your mother who wrote them, well, it helps me understand your decision that little bit better.”

Bethan's smile widened and she lay back down against the pillows, turned slightly towards Loki.

“Let's talk no more of books and people I have no memory of.” Bethan stretched her arms out towards him, “Come here.”

Loki's face scrunched up with a pleasant giggle at her child-like expression and out stretched arms. Pulling the curtain back slightly he set the book down on the table by his side. He turned quickly back to Bethan, his arms circling round and under her back, his head tucked under her chin. She in turn wrapped hers around his shoulders. They'd fallen asleep many a time before like this as children. Tonight though this normally innocent embrace would not be a precursor to sleep.

“In a way I wish everything could go back to when we were all small. Nothing was expected of us back then. No ceremonies, no match making, no responsibilities. Growing up seemed so far away.” mumbled Bethan, almost completely muffled by his hair.

“Ah, but if we were children once again, little Bethy, then it would be _highly_ inappropriate for me to do _this_.”

Loki raised his head from her chest to start planting soft kisses along her jaw, moving closer and closer to his want. Bethan turned her own head but a fraction towards him, a playful smile on her lips which became hidden from view when he reached them. While one arm was pinned beneath Loki's shoulder, Bethan was able to move the other between them to rest her hand against his cheek. She laughed quietly into the kiss, almost disbelieving that this was happening again!

The same was going through Loki's mind to as he held Bethan tight against his chest. He had spent almost the last two days thinking of nothing much else but what he had promised and how he would go about it. Bethan had been given the luxury of sleeping all the day before, but he had not.

Loki had found himself chastised repeatedly by his tutors for drifting off into fantasy, resulting in his inability to engage in even the simplest of academic tasks. He had forced himself to focus when the day dreams had become too much, too explicit, for his body to ignore. Thankfully Loki had managed to get himself under control before the spindly, elderly tutor had noticed anything amiss or the fact that the prince seemed to be finding sitting very uncomfortable.

Now though, Loki was allowed to act as he pleased and he damn well intended to!

Trying not to break the kiss, Loki manoeuvred himself, somewhat awkwardly, so that he could slide under the covers and have one less layer dividing them. By the end of the night, he intended there to be no layers of anything separating them eventually at all.

While kisses remained languid and slow, Loki took Bethan's hand from his cheek and pinned her arm gently into the pillow next to her head, encouraging her to relax and leave it there. Bethan was far too occupied being kissed to even notice. She only came to herself again when she felt Loki's hand dip under the fabric of her bed jacket, finger tips ghosting over skin till a breast, gloriously goose-fleshed, fitted perfectly in the palm of his hand.

This was something completely new, for the both of them, but Bethan didn't stop him. A sharp intake of breath and the ever so slight arching of her back were her only acknowledgement and encouragements. Her mind was puzzling over how she hadn't noticed him slowly unbuttoning down to her navel till now.

Kisses became heated. Tongues moved to meet, to map mouth and lip. A tiny breathless sigh left Bethan when Loki's hand began to move, kneading the yielding flesh under his palm, thumb teasingly working the nub to a hard little pebble.

It may have felt good to Bethan, but to Loki it was becoming torture. The heat was building up with the curtains being drawn around the bed and there were little beads starting to form at his hair line. He almost blurted out a thank you when Bethan moved to pull the green under shirt up and off.

The kiss finally broke when they had to part so the shirt could come all the way off. Loki smiled down at his handy work, seeing Bethan's lips look bee-stung and red. Giving her another little peck, he started to kiss down the column of her throat while his hand retreated from its hiding place to work on the remaining buttons.

Bethan's heart was beating painfully in her chest and she was sure he'd be able to feel it when he kissed along her jugular. Her arms had gone back to laying beside her head on the pillow, too scared was she to move them again. It had taken her all that time to convince herself to reach for his shirt. It was not that Bethan _feared_ Loki, she was just more of doing something foolish in his eyes, even though he was just as inexperienced as her.

The rational part of her brain was saying _Go for it! Touch him, kiss him as you want, there is nothing wrong with that!_

The adolescent self-conscious part, however, kept saying _This isn't one of your little fantasies. You don't know what he likes, what he wants and it all won't magically fall into place._

Another little voice popped up then, adding it's point to the fray. _He doesn't know either, but he's trying. Also by the very noticeable pressure against my hip, I'd say he's bloody well enjoying it so far._

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Bethan relaxed her arms, letting the left come down the stretch out at her side and the right went to work on tracing the indented line of Loki's spine. The black haired boy let out a happy sigh in return when he reached the last button. He grasped gently on the cloth, readying himself to pull it back until he felt Bethan begin to shake with laughter.

Loki's head shot up from her neck, a look almost of hurt on his face, “What did I do? What's so funny?”

There was a spluttered laugh for a moment before she could finally answer. “I'm almost expecting someone to say 'Drum roll please, Maestro, for the grand reveal!'” Bethan started laughing again.

A relieved sort of smile broke out onto his face as he chuckled under his breath. Loki was doing his best at trying to hide the fact that he was nervous of not living up to expectation along with the fact that his body was screaming at him to simply press himself into the girl and be done with it. The first time had been a blur, a haze. Loki still didn't know how it had all happened, but this time he was determined to give his Bethy more than just hips bumping together.

The prince looked horribly serious for a moment before comically huffing out a great lungful of air into her face, sitting up in the bed, “No! It's too hot. How you can stand sleeping under so many bed clothes, I'll never understand! It's usually only the thin base sheet that I have over me this time of year.”

As Loki rearranged the bed clothes he didn't notice Bethan shift up the bed. Nor did he notice that anything had happened behind him until he saw the flailing bed jacket fly past his face and into a dark corner.

To say that Loki was feeling some trepidation about looking back now was an understatement.

It was his turn to feel goose bumps prickle his skin as finger tips not his own moved over his shoulder, down his arm, trying to draw his attention back and behind him.

The only naked women he had ever seen where in works of art or from some rather unsavoury books he had found in the depths of the library. Also Fandral did have a unique eloquence when going into detail about his various conquests.

This was Bethan though. The last time Loki had seen her properly unclothed was at a shared bathtime, many years ago, and she had the body of a young child then. No doubt it would be much different now. That was if her day to day silhouette was anything to go by. The time with Fandral's dare and the whiskey of the Dwarves did not count because her hair had been so long it had hidden most of her from view.

He cursed himself for feeling so nervous and his heart quickened when he heard her speak.

“Loki?”

Swallowing the lump that had appeared suddenly in his throat, Loki found the courage to turn slowly back around. The pressure in the crotch of his trousers became almost unbearable at the sight that met his eyes.

She was utterly glorious. The dark waving flood of her hair flayed against the bright white of pillows, a striking contrast. She must have adjusted the wall lamp as his back had been turned, for now he could see her in perfect detail. Loki smiled in spite of his nerves. In all the stories that his brother and Fandral had boasted, most of the maidens had begged to keep the lights burning low, no doubt to hide their bodies in some misguided hate of them. It didn't surprise him that Bethan wouldn't ask to leave them lowered and had actually made them brighter.

Blue-green eyes darted over the vast amounts of pale skin. Loki's heart thumped against his ribs at all the changes he could see.

The flat babes chest had turned into soft ample breasts that he now knew fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. A trim little waist sloped underneath them and led to the fleshy yielding curves in her hips, still slightly on the childs side, and the dark patch of curls between her legs. And what legs they were from what Loki could make out from under the thin sheet. Most of Bethan's height was made up by her legs, they seemed to be _that_ long. The girl was by no means curvaceous, but every part of her body, laid bare to Loki now, gave hints as to the glorious dimensions she would grow into.

Bethan had expected him to stare. He was at that age after all, but she hadn't expected him to stare for so long and it was beginning to make her feel a tad uncomfortable.

Loki saw the moment when her boldness began to retreat back inwards again when she shifted on the bed and brought a hand over to cover her modesty. The black haired prince began chuckling to himself as an image popped into his mind.

“What do you find so funny?” Bethan sounded a little bit worried, a little offended.

“You reminded me of the Venus of Urbino, just now. All you need is a posie of red roses in your hand and a tiny dog sleeping at your feet and the scene is complete.”

Bethan seemed to relax again now that she knew he wasn't laughing at her. “The what?”

“The Venus of Urbino. Years ago a member of the Court returned from Midgard with a book filled with copies of beautiful works of art, one of them being of Venus reclining back, not unlike you are now. I always thought her to be the prettiest unclothed creature I had ever seen up until you.”

A warm smile spread across her face, “Flatterer.”

“Yes Bethy, and as you know, flattery can get you everywhere...this right now being a prime example.” She started giggling quietly, to which Loki was glad. The tension was broken and they were both at ease. For now at least.

With it feeling easier between them again Loki finally felt able to move.

Turning on his side towards Bethan, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips that soon travelled over her cheek to then stop at the joining of her neck and shoulder. Loki smirked at her little sigh before bringing her flush against him, glorifying in having nothing between their upper halves as he continued to kiss up and down her throat.

Without thinking, Bethan's leg soon found its way to be hitched up around Loki's waist, held in place by his fingers curled round the back of her knee. Before long they were in the same way as their first such encounter with Loki positioned between her thighs, still wearing his trousers, both clinging for dear life while moving against one another. The only difference now was decidedly less clothing and a feather bed underneath was much less likely to impale you than the twisted roots at the base of a gnarled old tree.

Even though she loved where they were at this moment, Bethan was growing impatient. Pale little hands raked gently down Loki's sides, stopping at the waist band of his trousers and started to work on removing the last final barrier.

Loki batted her hands away, murmuring against her lips, “Not yet, not yet.”

Bethan left as if her belly was on fire with the instinctual need that had settled there and gave a small growl of frustration, “If not now, then when?”

The black haired boy began leaving a trail of kisses down the white column of her throat, over her collarbone and along the dip between her breasts, earning him a gasp or two along the way as he continued to kiss slowly down her body.

“After.” he murmured again, against the soft swell of her stomach.

“After what-oh!”

Loki had slid down the bed, his head almost obscured by the covers, leaving only tufts of jet black hair to be seen as he hooked his arms under Bethan's legs, bent at the knee, his hands resting on her hips to then lick a long, slow, wet line, from bottom to top, between her legs.

Bethan's back arched involuntarily along with her exclamation and she couldn't stop it happening again and again as Loki began to kiss, lap, lick, suck and swirl experimentally. Loki adored the sounds she made when he swirled the tip of his tongue around a certain little bundle of nerves that he assumed was her clit and focused his attentions upon it. He watched as she started to writhe against him, ending up having to clasp her hand over her mouth to stifle moans and cries. Even though the door was closed the guards might still hear.

Such a sight only made Loki bear down on her, urging her on while rocking his straining into the mattress. Anything for some friction.

The girl felt the fire in her belly begin to grown. That familiar tightening sensation getting stronger right at the very depths. Without warning it rose to torturous heights till Bethan finally fell over the edge, crying out into her hands.

Loki sat up on his knees and examined his good work. He felt he had every right to feel as smug as he did right now. Moist sheen over her skin, face flushed almost crimson, lungs heaving and he swore he could see her heat beat pulse hard at the base of her throat.

“Where in all the Realms did you learn to do that!?” Bethan's legs had gone limp as she tried to catch her breath.

“Fandral.”

Bethan laughed in disbelief, “Fandral!?”

Loki's hands went to her hips again, thumbs tracing her hip bones back and over again. “At supper tonight Thor and the others were teasing me. Saying that I was close to the age of becoming a man and yet I was still like a pure, green seasoned 'innocent'. It got to me and I ended up blurting out that as of a few nights ago my innocence was well and truly gone. I also started stupidly to boast that the girl was the outstandingly beautiful daughter of one of the lower nobles, which is a lie of course as your father was far from lowly, but wouldn't tell them which one.

“Fandral, being drunk and enjoying his last night of filthy freedom before your deal comes into force, trapped me in a corner and went into _great_ detail about certain tricks he had learned.”

Slowly Loki made his way to holding himself up above Bethan as he spoke before lowering himself down against his little Bethy, pressing kisses to her shoulder.

“I'm not sure if it's Fandral I should be thanking or that tongue of yours.”

The prince chuckled against her skin then gasped when Bethan's fingers clutched to his hair and she kissed behind his ear, hips starting to move up and against him once more. He didn't stop her when Bethan began to undo the laces on his trousers, both giggling like idiots as they tried helping each other removed them at the same time.

Bethan's face took on a look that Loki had never seen upon it before. She felt as if she could do or say anything right now and not give a damn about the consequences.

Reaching down between them, she took Loki in hand, making him bite his lip and raise his face to the ceiling for a moment. He was so lost in the feeling of her little hand grasped around his cock that his hips followed willingly as she brought him to where she desperately wanted him to be.

The girl knew there would be no more pain, but Bethan couldn't help tense all over when Loki finally began to push forward, stuttering quietly into her hair. She gave a small sigh of relief, relaxing back into the bed when the pain didn't come and held Loki closer to her instead. The boy prince slowly began to arch up into Bethan as he kissed her like a man starving.

“Bethy.”

A strangled gasp escaped Bethan which melded into a drawn out moan at the steady pace he set. No rushing, no frantic moving.

A stream of groans left them both amongst kisses on lips and nips on skin. Loki felt his heart thump hard in his chest as that familiar pleasant twinge started to tighten in his belly. His arms were beginning to ache as he held himself up just above Bethan as he moved. With a deep guttural groan, Loki found his end and promptly collapsed down onto Bethan with a, “Owf!”

Loki became totally limp, like a boned fish, as his heart raced and his lungs heaved. He was only brought to himself again with Bethan mumbling sleepily in his ear, “I know you're a skinny bugger, Loki, but that doesn't mean that you're not heavy. Shift off me.”

Chuckling, he rolled off, pulling Bethan against his side. She smiled, feeling so contented, wrapping an arm around his pale, naked torso.

They lay there for a time, enjoying being close and the massive rush of adrenaline. Loki stared at the ceiling, hand stroking up and down Bethan's arm. He felt relaxed, at peace, giddy even, but there was now something niggling at the back of his mind that he had yet to give voice to.

“Do you still intend to leave?”

Bethan bit at her bottom lip, holding him tighter while trying to burrow herself further into his side.

“I don't have the kind of freedom you have, Loki. If I don't take this opportunity _now_ then it is likely not to come again for me.”

He sighed at the ceiling, “I _think_ I understand. My only wonder is...where does that leave us?”

It was her turn to sigh now, “I don't know. Truly I wish I did. Lina, the maid I told you about that night, thinks we should keep this between us while we try to figure it all out. Seems like a sound enough notion.”

“She's probably right. No one would take us seriously anyway for they think we are still children.”

“Ever-so-technically, we _are_.”

Loki wrapped his other arm around Bethan and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The mood seemed to lift again slightly when he spoke and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Also keeping this only for us means I will be able to soak up as much time alone with you as possible with no one suspecting. Tide me over till you come back.”

An idea, like lightening, struck the girl's brain. Pushing off the bed Bethan moved to look over the decidedly dishevelled looking prince, leaning on one arm, hair flowing messily over a shoulder.

“If you could-if you were given the choice...would you come with me?”

Loki was slightly stunned. He had never thought to ask her if he could or even imagined that she would want him to.

“Would you honestly want me tagging along on the back of your dress fastenings when this is meant to be _your_ time?”

“If it means that I didn't have to leave you behind, then yes. It would probably be good for you as well. We both should see more of the universe and why not do so together? We've spent most of our lives already doing the same things.”

“I've never entertained the idea of travelling from Asgard before. You know this already, we've spoken about this before. Though I wouldn't mind going with you. At least then I can be sure, Bethy, that you stay safe.”

Bethan smiled down on him with, what he felt, was all the the warmth of the sun. She became a blur of movement as she reached over to the fur comforter at the foot of the bed before flinging the heavy bed drapes open and scurrying from off the bed, searching around the room with the fur wrapped around her.

“Bethy, if it's your bed jacket you're looking for; it's somewhere in the covers.”

Shuffling over again Bethan began to search among the bed clothes.

“Why are you getting dressed in the first place? It won't be time to get up for hours yet.”

Crying out a 'Aha!' of triumph Bethan pulled the garment out from under the boys feet, “I can't very well ask to speak to your Father in my current state now can I?”

Rasping laughter shook Loki's whole body as he sat up in the small bed, legs crossed under the bed clothes.

“You would certainly draw attention, but definitely not of the right kind.”

Loki went quiet for a moment or two as he watched Bethan drop the comforter shyly, covering herself swiftly with a cream coloured, floor length silk shift. He didn't speak again until she had done with buttoning up her bed jacket and began dragging the brush through her hair.

“What need have you to speak to my Father this instant and at such an hour? Can't it wait until the morrow?”

Placing the brush down, straightening to her full height and raising her head some what regally, Bethan examined her appearance to be sure it could be deemed fit.

“He'll be in his study right now with no one else around meaning I will be able to speak with him freely. I won't be able to think clearly in training tomorrow if I don't get an answer tonight. Hopefully I won't be too long if you want to wait here?”

Running his long fingers through his hair a few times, the prince chuckled, “Still afraid that I’ll come to my senses and run away while you're gone?”

Loki's eyes were drawn to fidgety little fingers that fiddled with buttons as she spoke, sounding so sheepish, “Not afraid, just concerned.”

“You have nothing to be concerned about. I'm not going anywhere in a hurry...mainly because I am completely worn out which is entirely your fault. Though believe me I would gladly be worn out in such a way by you every night for the rest of my life, so I am in no way complaining.” The smarmy smirk was back. “Neither were you if I remember your reactions correctly. And when you get back, if you're lucky, I might treat you to an encore.”

“Hush and shush! You are so full of yourself, Loki.” Bethan's laugh echoed slightly as she made her way towards the door.

“I heard no such objections earlier when _you_ were full of me, dearest little Bethy.”

Bethan leaned on the door handle and turned to look back at him, “Loki, if your mother knew of the kind of words that spill from your mouth, then you would forever more be frothing soap bubbles.”

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

The young girl stood outside the imposing doors of Odin's personal study, all the while fiddling and fidgeting with the buttons down her front. She loved the ageing man dearly, but he still had the power to terrify her without even being in the same room.

Clutching all the courage she could, Bethan knocked softly on the heavy wooden door, cursing herself for jumping slightly when she heard his permission to enter. Pushing hard on the door it began to swing open. A large stone hearth in the corner bathed her in warm, golden light.

Unlike most of the palace, Odin's study was a room of wood, stone and red leather bound books. The only gold in this room was that which decorated the Allfather's robes as he sat at his huge oak desk covered in papers, pots of ink and quills. The light from the fire caught on the metal of Odin's eye patch and it glinted as he looked up to find a very nervous looking foster daughter standing in the doorway.

“Bethan, my dear. What brings you here at this late hour of the night?” He placed the quill back on the desk. “Come in my child and take a seat.”

The girl did as asked, closing the door behind and seating herself in one of the high backed chairs before the Allfather.

“I hear many good things from Droderic about your first day. It takes a great deal to impress that man and you have managed to do so after only one days training.” He looked back down at the parchment on his desk and commenced writing once more.

Bethan gave him a polite smile, “I did nothing really. I simply did as he told me to and with no thought to question it.”

“None the less, he is pleased and feels that if you work as hard every session then you will be more than capable in no time at all, and that I will have nothing to fear for when you leave us.”

“The Master at Arms is too kind. Odin-Father it is my leaving that I wish to speak of with you now... I have a question to ask.”

Odin's quill stopped it's scratching upon the parchment and his one eyed gaze slowly raised to meet with Bethan's. She could almost hear the gears of his mind whirring rapidly, like a well oiled machine, as he no doubt thought of what it could be. Bethan knew just by looking at him that he suspected she was going to try and back out of the _Kunnandi Fara_.

“Do not worry, my King. I have not come here to step back from the _Fara_ , merely to ask if I might take one other with me.”

The Allfather's head tilted to the side as he studied her face in curiosity of her words. He had known her long and well enough though to be able to guess who this other might be.

“Who is this other, and why do you feel the need now to take them with you?”

“Odin-Father, it would bring me much joy, and help with doubts for my safety, if you could see to allow Loki permission to take the _Fara_ beside me.”

The older man studied her again, but by now Bethan felt all her fear from before melt away and he could see her resolve set. Odin noted the change in her and smiled in spite of himself. He saw much of her Father in her. Adraser was the only man who would openly argue with the Allfather. Any point that man would argue would be worth taking heed of.

“It hardly surprises me that you should ask such a thing. The pair of you have been nigh on inseparable since the day that you met.”

“It is not just for want to take my dearest friend with me, but I strongly feel that Loki would benefit from the _Fara_ just as much as I will. I thi-...I think we can both be honest with each other now, Odin-Father, within the confines of these walls, in the assumption that you have _no_ intention of choosing Loki to take your place as King of Asgard one day. Everyone knows you favour Thor above him. Loki knows this especially and he tries to hide it but I know it hurts him.”

Bethan's small hands were clasped tight together in her lap just like they had been the last time she spoke to the Allfather. Right thumb held tightly in a fisted left hand. Knuckles white as the bone beneath the skin. It made her grimace slightly from the dull ache in her hand.

Odin kept a steady gaze on the girl. Oh she was a clever one. The little bird knew exactly how to speak her mind to him in a firm, almost reprimanding manner, without causing his lion like anger to be wielded against her. He laughed quietly to himself when he realized Bethan was reminding him of her Mother now. Such a short time Bethan had lived with her parents and yet they had left such an embedded impression on her personality.

“I love both my sons, with all my heart. They know this. You know this. Loki has the same chances of becoming a King as Thor does, hence why their tutoring and training continues. The future holds much promise for them _both_.”

“Yes, you're right, I do know you love them. But my point is that...I'm not sure rightly what my point is. All I know is that I feel Loki could be so much _more_. Magic wielding may be seen as a craft only used by women, but for a man, or boy for that matter, such as Loki to do _so well_ is truly outstanding. He has a grasp for magic that I hear is unseen in someone of such a young age and is fiercely intelligent with a quick wit and an unparalleled thirst to _know_. My fear is that if he is not given the right...encouragement, then he will begin to follow a dangerous path in the attempt to prove his worth. We both know there is a darker side to his mischief sometimes.”

Bethan felt as if she had crossed a line somewhere. She kicked herself inwardly. How stupid was she to start trying to advise a man, her King, on how to raise his sons.

“Forgive me, Allfather. I speak out of turn. I only do so through a desperate wish to have Loki with me. I feel the _Fara_ would be a wise thing for him...even if it is not travelled with me.”

The Allfather was no longer warm towards her as before. His face closed down and he became like a bolted door. Made of iron.

“Loki already has all the _encouragement_ that he needs. He has the finest tutors in all manner of subjects, _including_ his magic, as well as all the same opportunities as Thor. My youngest son will remain here to continue his studies which may very well, one day, shape him into a King. I understand your worry, but I will not have him _mothered_ , to be turned into something weak and watery.

“The hour draws late. I am sure you are weary and in need of rest before tomorrow. I bid you Good Night, Bethan.”

With that last remark she knew she had been commanded to leave and speak no more of it.

Bethan rose quietly from her chair, hands still clasped together in the same manner as before. A small curtsey, a bow of the head and she swept silently from the room.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Standing outside her own chambers now, Bethan wished that Loki had fallen asleep in her absence or had wandered back to his own bed. She hated the thought that she might have gotten his hopes up only for her to completely mess it up and have to dash them. Deep down, where she was truly honest with herself, Bethan was more upset for her own crumbled hopes. The _Fara_ had seemed less daunting if she could have had Loki come with her.

Taking a steadying breath, Bethan finally willed herself to open the door.

Instantly she began looking around the room, eyes resting first on her bed. The curtains around it had been opened, the bed itself empty. The covers still a mess but it was obvious that someone had tried to straighten it up.

All the lamps were now turned on and a small fire had been started in the fireplace, giving her room a similar glow to that of Odin's study.

Bethan could see through the open door into her own washroom with it's large copper bath. No Loki there. He was also not at the window either.

She hadn't realized till now that the padded high backed chair that sat at her desk was turned to face away from the door, but Bethan could now see a pale skinned elbow peeking out either side.

“Hiding from me, are you?”

She moved towards him as she heard a chuckle, “No, no. Simply shielding myself from the heat of the fire.”

Bare feet padded softly around the desk to stop at Loki's side. Bethan leaned against the arm of the chair and smiled at the sight of the usually immaculate prince. His hair was still a complete mess, dressed only in his trousers which he hadn't bothered to tie up all the way proper. Loki was sprawled in the chair with Bethan's mothers book open on his knee as he read. He continued for a moment or two before he realized that Bethan was next to him and when he looked up to her face he saw her melancholy expression, Loki knew then how the question had been answered.

“Oh Bethy. I'm sorry if you thought Father would say yes. I should have tried to dissuade you from even speaking to him.”

“I ruined it.” Her voice came out in a whisper. Much to her annoyance, Bethan could feel herself begin to cry. “Oh Gods! Look at me now! Crying like a weak little baby. And I'm not even crying because I feel sad, but it's more that I'm angry at myself and at Odin.” Bethan thumped her fist into her side with a guttural cry of frustration. “I hear all these stories about how strong and wise my father was and then find out how my mother dared to push the boundaries of her life. Both of them did so without doubt holding them back or without breaking down into pathetic tears. They must curse from beyond the grave to have such a watery creature for a daughter tied to their names.”

Loki flipped the book closed and tossed it onto the table behind him. Before Bethan had even time to raise her hands to her face to wipe it, Loki had gotten to his feet and pulled her close, rocking, hardly at all, from side to side.

“As brave and wise as your parents unquestionably were, I highly doubt that they never felt fear or never had reservations about their lives or choices. Have you ever seen those paintings of Frost Giants? Bloody huge! Even Father has admitted to feeling trepidation in battle.”

Bethan's arms became wrapped around Loki's waist and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, feeling somehow comforted by the feel of the skin on his back under her hands. He held Bethan to him a little tighter, nuzzling his own face into her hair.

“Also you are _far_ from being classed as watery by any, Bethy. In the last two days you have managed to dissuade Mother from showing you off like something at market, you have gotten the Allfather himself to agree to allow you to travel from the safety of Asgard on your own, you have put myself and Thor firmly in our places, you kick Fandral onto his arse, you impressed the Master at Arms, something that Thor had to train for years to do, and then you dared to near enough _demand_ that my Father let me go with you.”

Leaning back slightly so that Loki could see Bethan's face, he grazed a thumb over each cheek to wipe away tears that had settled on her skin.

“I think your parents would be very proud of their daughter indeed, Bethy. Just as I am.”

Loki pecked a kiss quickly to the end of her nose before scooping her up into a hug that lifted her feet clean off the ground and she giggled as he spun her around.

It was nice to see the smile return to her face.

“No more talk of this tonight. Things will seem better in the light of the day.”

“I hope so, Loki. Will you sleep here tonight?”

Setting her down on her feet again, Loki pondered. “It may be noticed if I do.”

Breaking from his arms and rushing over to one of her bookcases, Bethan searched the shelves.

“Well if they ask then we can be truthful in that you stayed here because,” she picked out a book from one of the shelves then turned to him so Loki could see it, “you were reading to me and fell asleep.”

Her smile had turned into a wide grin and the prince couldn't help but mirror it.

“Stay here and read to me, would you? Like you did when we were little.”

Loki couldn't refuse her and before long he found himself in a familiar position. Huddled under the bed clothes, a book in one hand and holding Bethan tight into his side with the other.

It wasn't long before they were both taken by sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

One thing that Bethan loved most was snow.

Her first memory of it was during her first Winter in Asgard. Odin and Frigga had taken Bethan, Thor and Loki on the yearly Royal Hunt. They had all travelled together in a large caravan trail of carriages made up of nobles, servants and guards, up and deep into the mountain forests.

On the final day of travelling to their lodgings where boar and deer were plentiful, the three children, bundled up together in furs, had fallen asleep, a prince on either side of the of still tiny girl-child. Frigga would later proclaim it to be the sweetest sight she had ever beheld. Her newest 'child' sleeping on her back with a princely head nuzzled onto either shoulder, each having an arm curled round her middle. Bethan's own hands held their arms tenderly in place. All lulled to sleep by the movement of the carriage, the warmth of the furs and the body beside them.

Bethan could remember the Queen shaking her gently awake, untangling her from the boys, to lead her over to the gap in the wall of the carriage that served as a window, all so she could show the little brown eyed girl the mountains for the first time.

They were travelling along a ridge and where the trees parted, there before them, was an entire valley walled by the white tipped peaks, floored by a magnificent frozen river. Bethan had seen the mountains on the horizon from the window of her chambers far, far off into the distance, but it seemed so unreal to her to be moving among them. The snow had fallen so thickly everywhere that there was only the shade of white for as far as the eye could see. The whole world became like an etched drawing. No colour, yet full of definition.

It had yet to snow in the lowlands of Asgard since Bethan had arrived and, seeing as she had no memory of her life before, the look of pure wonder on her little face was something joyful to behold. Frigga gloried in it as her boys never reacted like that at many things anymore.

The Queen said that soon the snow would reach their home back at the palace and all of Asgard would be covered in these icy feathers from the sky. Frigga said that she thought it looked like someone had emptied out their pillow from atop the clouds.

Bethan had chirped, “No, no, no Frigga-Mother. Do not be so silly! It is like a seamstress has gotten very, very angry at something and cut all her finest lace work to pieces, only to then throw it from the window of her house above us in the clouds!”

Frigga and Odin had both laughed heartily.

She smiled to herself now with the memory of it while that same seamstress was at it again, throwing masses of her ruined lace from above for hours now.

Much like that day, Bethan was bundled in furs as she watched the snow from the window seat in her chambers. Practise had been called off for the next week or so more, to allow time for all to celebrate Jul. Bethan was content to lounge here and rest her limbs. Her thoughts though, never strayed too far from Loki.

She hadn't had _any_ time alone with him in almost a month. The date of Bethan's departure on the _Kunnandi Fara_ was drawing closer which meant her time had been taken up with doubling her efforts in combat lessons to make sure she was ready. This led to Bethan being too busy to spend time with him during the day, where they acted as simple friends like before, and would be too tired to even bathe herself before bed. This meant that they had no time alone to laugh, kiss, fondle and sleep together as they pleased.

Summer had faded for another year seamlessly into Autumn, turning Asgard into a realm of bronzed copper forests, golden fields blown by bitter winds, blasting on into Winter with the first few flurries of snow. Bethan had not felt the rising cold though during the night because over the passing months Loki had slept beside her, more often unclothed than not. A well sated body nestled close by you was better than any pelt by far.

Her smile grew at the memories of their secret nights past. She had learned a great many things about the youngest royal that she was sure that only she knew. For instance, Bethan had found that his breath would hitch when she stroked the back of her fingers along his lower stomach even if they had finished and were drifting off to sleep. While kissing her he'd hum appreciatively when her fingers went through his hair and Loki always gave a shudder and bite at his lip when Bethan slid the flat of her palms up and down his bare sides. 

Similarly Loki had found that if he drew gentle-soft figures of eight on the underside of her wrist or drew his nails along the underside from elbow to her wrist and back up then her breathing would quicken. She loved having her thigh stroked as she drifted off to sleep and that she had a sensitive little spot on the corner of her jaw, just before her ear lobe. Even just the lightest kiss there could elicit a soft, but obvious, moan from her. Loki, being fond of any kind of mischief, would intentionally kiss this spot in front of everyone and make it look like he was simply chastely pressing his lips to her cheek. The first time he had done that Bethan had fought so hard to keep the moan from sounding in her throat and Loki earned a smack to the back of the legs later on.

It was late in the afternoon now and he still had not emerged from his studies. She was beginning to think that this was yet another day ended that she would spend alone, seeing as everyone else was busy preparing for the celebrations.

The door swung open suddenly and her maid came in with plates of food along with a larger flagon than was usual. Looking at the tray the maid had brought, Bethan noticed there was more food than she could eat on her own in one sitting also.

“Niri, what's going on?”

The young maid curtsied before speaking, “Milady, the Prince Loki asked that hot wine and food be brought here, enough for both of you, as he plans to have supper in your company this evening. He also asked to make sure your fire was as hot as possible seeing as it is so bitterly cold.”

Bethan tried hard not to let her bubbling excitement show on her face, “Oh! Well thank you, Niri.”

“Would you like some wine now, Milady?”

“Yes please. Again, thank you.”

Niri poured the wine and brought it over to the window seat, handing it to Bethan. The little maid added more wood then poked at the fire to get it going again and make sure it was roaring, setting the flagon close to keep warm. Bowing to Bethan she left her alone once more.

Bethan held the steaming cup of velvety red in her hands, drawing some of the warmth into her fingers. This was another thing she loved about this time of year, for the kitchen mulled _the_ best. Spiced heavily, juice of orange and apple added and cooked up with slices of orange, lemon and lime. It made the wine become almost thick and to drink it was to glow from the inside out.

Wrapping the furs around her, she blew on it before taking a tentative sip. With Niri's departure a truly unbidden smile had risen once more, that was so wide Bethan could already feel her cheeks begin to ache.

Her heart started a quickened pitter-patter beat when the soft click of the door opening called out through the silence. There he was. Dressed in his boots, thick earth brown cloth trousers and a forest green shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black hair wet probably from his bath and a cheeky smile on his face. Loki looked glad to be here.

“Oh hello there...and you are?” Fighting the urge to run over to him, Bethan kept her tone playful and polite. Just as if she really didn't know who he was.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her but a small smirk still graced his lips. He copied her playful tone though it also had an edge of warning to it, “Bethy.”

“I had a friend once who called me by that. His name totally escapes me, for it has been the longest time since I last rested eyes upon him. I think he might be dead.” Bethan pressed her lips together in a thin line to try and suppress her growing smile, totally failing, as she watched him move towards her, prowling along like she were a doe to be hunted, “Come to think of it though, what I do remember of him is, my skin would come out in goose-flesh _all_ over whenever he kissed me, which used to be frequen-”

Loki had taken the last few steps to close the space between them. Grabbing the furs to bring her forward with one hand, while the other weaved into the hair at the back of her head, holding Bethan in place so Loki could meet her with a passionate kiss.

After several breathless minutes, Loki drew back.

Letting out a breathy giggle Bethan spoke, “Ah, so it was you! Why hello there Loki, lovely to see you again finally.” Loki smiled widely as he laughed quietly along with her, placing an open mouthed kiss on the outstretched arm she held out to him, “See. Goose-flesh.”

His wide smile turned into a half smirk, “Why are you mocking me so today, Bethy? What have I done to deserve such treatment? Did I not make sure someone saw that your fire was tended and arrange to have lots of lovely food brought here, as well as enough mulled wine to kill a small goat?”

Without missing a beat, though trying not to laugh, she replied, “Because I haven't seen your stupid arse for nigh on a month now, so making up for lost mocking time.”

The prince straightened up. Bethan thought he was going to leave, but her eyes went wide as his hands went to the lacings of his trousers, turning to have his back face her, “Well if it's my arse you wish to see, then I'll happily oblige you.”

“Stop!” squealed Bethan, bursting into fits of giggles, “At least for now, refrain from exposing yourself and come here!”

Grabbing Loki's forearm, she pulled him around and down to sit on the edge of the window seat so that they were hip to hip, facing each other, Loki's hand going to rest on Bethan's other fur covered side. Her cup still in hand, Bethan draped her arms around his neck to bring him in a little closer so she could take in the sight of his face while stealing a few playful little kisses. The furs slipped off her shoulders as she leaned forwards to reveal an early Jul present to herself.

It was a creamy coloured fabric sleeping robe that fastened at the back of the neck with three tiny pearl buttons, the fabric covering her torso in a halter-neck style and leaving her back, shoulders and arms totally bare. The lower half was a long flowing skirt that reached all the way to the floor. Bethan had seen this displayed in a dress-makers shop on a sketching jaunt during one of her more sleepless evenings, and was completely taken in. When it came to her sleeping clothes, Bethan was much less shy about exposing skin, for there was never anyone to see. The mischief maker did not count, though. He had already seen ever inch of her. There was nothing more to hide from him.

She had paid the seamstress in the shop handsomely to make additions to the garment and asked that scraps of lace be sewn on to fan out from her throat, down over her chest, and that it also be added to look like falling snow on the skirt from the knee downwards. It was not the warmest of things to wear, however, which is why she had been bundled up in the furs.

“I'm not sure if I am under-dressed next to your finery, or very over-dressed considering how little you're wearing.”

Bethan giggled quietly again, stealing another little kiss, “Over-dressed Loki. _Always_ over-dressed when it is only us.”

“I'll need to remedy that in the very near future. But for now,” Bethan gave a small squeal again when Loki suddenly scooped her up in his arms, animal hides and all, taking her towards where their supper had been set down and depositing her gently into one of the chairs, “we eat, because I for one am famished.”

Taking a sip of her cooling mulled wine, Bethan shot him a dark look, “You spoil my fun.”

There was no denying that both would rather forget the hunger of their bellies to pursue an entirely different kind of hunger. A kind that had gone unsatisfied for long enough. But Loki was insistent that they eat and speak together like they used to. He had deeply missed simply laughing, drinking and talking with Bethan.

Eventually they both had their fill and the five cups of wine Bethan had drank were beginning to loosen up every little bit of her. Getting up from her chair she let the furs fall to the ground and crawled into Loki's lap. The snow was falling thick and fast still outside the window. Like a monsoon of silent frozen rain.

“I've missed you very much. I never thought I'd hate sleeping alone again. Haven't felt that since Odin put a stop to you and Thor crawling into my bed with me when we were tiny little things.”

Loki wound his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, neck craning upwards slightly to look into her face, “I've missed you too. Believe me, it's been hard to concentrate on studies when this lovely frame keeps creeping into my mind. I fear it will be even harder after tonight, simply having seen you dressed as you are.” Voice dark and wanting, the fingers of his hand began to crawl their way slowly up her back, causing Bethan to give a little shiver. “By the way, I greatly approve.”

Right then Bethan's brain decided. _No. That was it._

After kissing Loki forcefully, but quickly, Bethan scrambled off and away from his reach. Letting escape a tipsy laugh, she jumped out of the way when he lunged to try and trap her in his arms again. A feral smile crept onto his lips, knowing the game she played well.

“Can't run from me Bethy. I always catch you.”

“Oh promises, promises.”

And with that he gave chase.

Bethan didn't even make it to her bed before arms wrapped round her middle.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Loki drew Bethan closer into his chest, nuzzling the hair on the top of her head. He loved that warmth that caressed him after drinking a fair healthy portion of the mulled wine. Nothing banished the cold quite like it. Well, that and having Bethan huddled in against him under a mass of blankets.

Both had been too tired for anything more than heated kisses tonight, which Loki didn't mind after all the wine he had drank.

“I find it hard to believe that with the coming of Spring, you will be gone.”

“It's still a while away yet, Loki.” She sounded so sleepy with her cheek pressed against the fabric covering his chest. Suddenly Loki sat up in the bed, biting his lip, deep in thought. He hadn't noticed his sudden movements had knocked Bethan backwards into the strewn pillows with a small yelp till a cushion collided with his head.

“What in Bor's name has gotten into you, Odinson!?”

Loki played with a button on the cushion she had thrown, still biting his lip as he looked back at her, his eyebrows drawing together and forehead slightly creased in that sheepish expression of his. Like butter wouldn't melt.

“I have a present for you, Bethy.”

The girl studied him suspiciously as she righted herself on her bed, leaning back against the headboard. “Do you indeed?”

He nodded. “Really I intended to give it to you on Jul itself or maybe closer to when you are to leave, but both of these options may very well be with others around us and I would very much like you to have this when it is only us.”

“Knowing you as I do, should I be scared at all?”

Loki smiled and dipped his head in an almost shy manner.

“I promise you Bethy that there is nothing to fear from this gift. Please? Can I give you it now?”

Bethan thought for a moment or two, weighing up the possibilities of what it could be before saying, “Alright.”

The prince beamed at her before rushing to his own chambers, calling over his shoulder that he would be back in a moment. Bethan used the time to straighten herself up again and was pouring herself another glass of wine from the flagon by the fire when Loki returned. Setting down a small wooden box on the table in front of her, Loki took her cup from her hand and lounged back in a chair.

Mumbling 'thief' under her breath, the girl reached out for the box that fitted neatly into the palm of her hand. It made her smile to see Loki's mark carved into the wood on the lid.

Bethan's eyes went wide and her lips parted into a perfect little 'o' in her surprise.

There, amongst a cushioning of dark purple dyed wool, looking like puffs of purple clouds, was a silver leaf shaped ring with a yellow diamond set into it.

“Loki, this...I mean... Loki I have to say I'm a bit speechless.”

“Finally.”

Both laughed softly as she flicked a leftover berry at him and took the ring from its box.

“I did a bit of digging around in the library archives and found that the leaf and the diamond were symbols of your father's tribe, for lack of a better word. After a bit more digging I found out that this was because his people come from the deep forests, high up in the mountains, where many of Asgards precious jewels come from.”

Bethan studied the ring as she slipped it onto the middle finger of her right hand, where she felt it somehow belonged.

It was wrought in startling silver. The leaf spanned from its setting in the centre of her middle finger to reach halfway over onto her ring finger. Two silvery vines joined the leaf and diamond at their bases before the vines melded into one silver band that wrapped perfectly around Bethan's finger until it finally dipped under the leaf and joined with the vine at its base.

Bethan twiddled her slender little fingers and was mesmerized by how the sections, created by the leaf's veined design, sparkled and twinkled in the light of the fire.

“I really don't know what to say, Loki. Thank you just doesn't seem good enough for so thoughtful a gift.”

“Seeing the smile on your face is thanks enough. Promise me, though. Take it with you when you go? A little piece of me to take along on your adventures, after leaving Asgard behind.”

Setting the box back down on the table, Bethan moved to sit in Loki's lap again, arms wrapped around his slim, almost to the point of bony, torso as his went around her shoulders, drawing her in closer to him.

“I promise I will. And I'm not leaving Asgard behind, Loki. I am going to return one day. It will not be forever.”

“Had better not be, or I will be severely pissed off at you should we meet again in the afterlife.”

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Jul came and went in a frenzy of feasts, dancing, more whisky of the dwarves and nights that some couldn't remember, while others would rather forget them. Things returned slowly to normal. Droderic had started Bethan's training again and since he felt she was coming along very nicely, had her begin to spar against Loki.

Though he was not as tall and strong in an obvious way, Loki had a kick and side-swipe that was like being kicked by a horse and he also had an incredible swiftness on his side. She had improved considerably since her first day, though. They were almost on equal footing when it came to the amount of times they had knocked each other to the ground. Every day brought new bruises to legs, arms and stomachs.

Causing Bethan bruises had never bothered Loki much before as it was inevitable, until he practically threw her to the side one day during a heated hand to hand sparring match. Bethan was slammed side on into a stone pillar in the courtyard, the air forced out of her, leaving Bethan gasping for breath many moments after. The Master at Arms had ordered Loki to take her to the Healing Rooms to be seen over and that was training done for the day.

Nothing had been broken, but the bruise that began to appear almost immediately stretched from under her bust, down to her knee on her left hand side.

Loki had felt so bad that he spent most of that night lavishing his attentions upon Bethan, adamant to make it up to her with kisses and caresses that had her clutching the fabric of her bed under her palms. She hadn't minded the injury really; it was bound to have happened at some point just like all the smaller ones. Bethan did not enlighten Loki to this though in case his apology should stop.

Snow storms raged and receded. The Spring thaw soon came and with it Bethan's preparation.

Frigga had somewhat taken over the organising of what Bethan should take with her. The girl had been rather glad of it, to be honest. Bethan's mind and body were restless. She was spending more and more time in the training yard, even when Droderic tried to convince her to finish for the day when he did.

True, she hated violence but she had been finding it harder to sleep at night, more than usual, and even Loki's lulling voice reading to her hadn't helped to quell all that energy like it usually did. Bethan had even left him sleeping soundly in her bed one night to come down and train alone. Eventually Loki had woken to her missing, finding her later hacking away at a sparring dummy in the training yard. Taking the wooden sword from her hand, he had led her back to her bed where she drifted into a dreamless sleep, cheek pressed to his chest, lulled to sleep finally by listening to the rhythm of his heart against her ear.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

“Now. Let's see. We have underthings, shoes, boots, leather coat, cloak, a dress or two, tunics, breeches, books the tutors suggested, books of parchment, bottles of ink, sealing wax, candles-”

“Frigga-Mother, most of these things I can surely get when I arrive.” Bethan laughed while she watched the Queen going over her mental checklist.

Frigga waved her hand at the girl, shaking her head while smiling. “Indulge me, Bethan dear. I simply want to be sure that you will want for nothing important from the minute you arrive.” Handing the maid beside her a handful of white, waxy candles to pack away, Frigga moved towards a wardrobe where most of Bethan's clothes were hung.

Her chambers had been near enough turned upside down over the last day or so with packing. So much so that Bethan had slept in Loki's bed the night before to get away from the chaos that covered every surface.

Bethan sat cross legged on the foot of her bed, watching the young maid pack some more things away into the huge wooden travelling chest gifted to her by Odin and Frigga. Her voice was soft and low, like a whisper in a quiet corner.

“I'll miss all the everyday things from my life. I'll miss my room. I'll miss hearing the guards shuffling their feet at the ends of the corridor. I'll miss either turning left towards Loki's chambers or right towards Thor's.”

Frigga stopped her searching through the clothes but did not turn back to look at her foster daughter. Bethan stared at the Queen's back when she heard the sad tone in the elder woman’s voice.

“This place was empty, Bethan, before you came here to us. Empty because, after Loki arrived, we never had another child. We tried, but no more children was I able to bear. You filled this sad, empty, space with your laughter and your games. You make Thor think on his actions and you make Loki smile and laugh like no other can; calming the boyish excitement and unravelling the complicated. You completed our family. Filled what was missing. What was needed.”

The Queen turned, tears gleaming in her eyes, but she still smiled, however strained.

“Bethan, you are good for all our souls. You are the daughter that Odin and I wish we had gotten the chance to have... and tomorrow you're going away from us for only the Norns know how long.”

She flicked away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

“I _am_ your daughter, Frigga-Mother. Blood doesn't determine family.”

A strange kind of smile spread over the older woman’s lips.

“You do not know how right you are, my darling girl.”

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

“Ah! There you both are! I have been searching everywhere, wondering where you had snuck away to!”

The usual dopey beaming smile stretched over his golden features as Thor noisily closed the door of Bethan's chambers behind him. He had expected Bethan's last night on Asgard to be one of much drinking and laughter, but instead he found both little sister and brother lounging on a massive couch, Bethan already dressed for bed. She was tucked under Loki's arm and there was a book open on his lap. Thor didn't understand why they were here and not making merry with the others.

“The feast is in your honour and yet you slink away before it had truly gotten started!”

“Thor, brother, Bethan did not want to drink as much as she usually might, so we came back here. Tomorrow is a big day for her. For all of us.”

“But Loki, her last night should be spent with those who wish to see her off properly, toasting to her on her travels.”

“And I have, Thor.” Bethan tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. She loved the big bully dearly, but he was ridiculous in his stubbornness. “I know myself well enough though to be sure that if I stayed then I would end up drunk enough to sink a boat, which would render tomorrow a nightmare.”

He seemed to think on this for a moment or two, his face showing him as deep in thought, or as deep as someone like Thor could go, before he shook his head decisively.

“No, that will not do!”

With a yell of surprise, Bethan was yanked from Loki's side and thrown over Thor's shoulder. Loki laughed at the sight of Bethan's expression of annoyance, following them out the door. He couldn't help but keep laughing to himself, watching her hands clenched into fists that thumped uselessly against Thor's back while she demanded that he put her on her feet again.

Bethan's demands soon turned to pleas and both were ignored by the brothers until they reached the tall, golden doors of entrance to the Hall and riotous cheering sounded at Bethan's return to the festivities.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Loki swayed slightly on his feet, waiting for his head to clear, as he walked back towards Bethan's chambers, carrying her like Thor had carried her away from them.

Bethan had been right.

Going back had meant she got caught up in the numerous toasts in her honour and safe return which had then turned into drinking games. Loki was grateful, for the girl's sake, that Frigga and Odin had retired for the night before she hit the drunken threshold that had her dancing reels on tables and joining Thor and Fandral in screeching out some of the rudest and crudest songs they knew. She had laughed, she had drank, she had sang and, in Loki's opinion, had managed to make a complete and utter tit of herself.

Bethan had smiled so brightly though that he could not blame her for enjoying everything whole heartedly.

He smiled to himself now as he heard her groan, body hanging limp over his shoulder. Loki was glad that she had already been dressed in her maroon bed jacket while he tipped her gently into her bed. There was not the fuss that changing a drunken Bethy required. Almost as soon as Loki had flopped into bed beside her, Bethan had her arms wrapped round his middle and her head found a way to be rested on his chest, ear pressed over his heart.

He tucked her in close and couldn't bear to close his eyes to sleep, so eager was Loki to soak in these last few hours with her.


End file.
